Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle
by Kamorie
Summary: Temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harrys last nerve as he tries to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light; inside himself and in the impending war. IIWI2
1. Summer, and what it brings

**Title**: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle

**Summary**: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harrys last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to Is It Worth It?

**Pairings**: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.

**Rating**: PG13-up

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 1 "Summer, and what it brings"**

"Harry! Harry wake up already!"

Harry Potter groaned as a bright light suddenly shone through his closed eyelids. With a wave of his hand the light went out, followed by a frustrated groan.

"You're impossible! Worse then Ron and that's saying something!"

A cold breeze suddenly hit his body, making it curl to keep its warmth.

"Come on, Harry."

Harry cursed and summoned his blanket back, trying desperately to go back to sleep.

"M'hm off, Hr'mni." He growled from his pillow.

"I will not! You've been in this room all day, why don't you get out and have some fun with us? I dare say it would be a nice change." She muttered angrily.

"I'll get up when I bloody want to!" Harry whined.

"Oh do stop acting like a child and get up! I wouldn't be up here if I wasn't dared into it and I rather not lose a dare, thank you very much!"

Harry sighed and opened one bleary eye to peek at the girl in front of him.

"Are you ready to get up now?"

"No." Harry grumbled, but got up anyway.

"I can't believe I'm getting up." He muttered.

Ever since summer began he had stayed up all night studying and all day sleeping.

At first the others were happy that he was actually studying, but when they realized that he was getting worse than Hermione, many tried to stop him.

What they didn't know was that Harry wasn't studying ordinary books, but rather a certain Parseltounge book he bought and totally forgot about until he actually dared to look through his messy trunk.

In the trunk he found dark arts books he bought last year and forgot about them after all the stuff with Voldemort and the Order happened.

All night he would spend reading Salazar's book and perform the curses wandlessly until he was too weak to continue. If the Order or anyone knew what he was doing, his magic would be immediately bound and he would not be able to continue.

Plus, if they saw him reading a gibberish book, he would either be shipped to St. Mungo's, Azkaban Two, or he would be branded as the next dark lord. The third came close to the truth. He would be like a second dark lord, not many light wizards would be able to hold their own after consuming so much dark energy.

But no one said Harry was dark, they all just assumed he was pure light, untainted by darkness. How wrong they were.

Harry scoffed silently, when would people notice that he had been tainted with the dark the year he was born? They wouldn't. The wizards all had high hopes for their Boy-Who-Lived, the problem was, Harry was never the Boy-Who-Lived. He was his own person, last year had seen to that.

Though when he suddenly turned up at the end of the year feast, he had made up a tall tale story about being under the influence of a spell and had done all the stuff the people accused him of without knowing. It wasn't far from the truth.

Harry was an excellent actor, you had to be if you grew up where he did. Always trying to pretend that he did not feel pain or always pretending that he was whom the people portrayed him as.

As soon as he had told his story and made sure his Legilimency portrayed his exact thoughts, he was welcomed back with open arms. It just goes to show how gullible the wizarding world really is.

He was accepted into the Order, even if the members were a bit hesitant. They could not help, though, but believe that their savior was back to normal and on the light side again. Harry had smirked inwardly, knowing how far from the truth they really were.

Sure, he would help plan for attacks and help the injured, but when he was called into battle, he would refuse and make up a believable excuse. After all, he did promise not to get too involved.

So all summer Harry studied, free from prying eyes and demanding public. When he had returned, he made it clear that he would participate in planning, but never in battle. Unless he absolutely had no choice.

"If Voldemort could keep up his end of the bargain, so can I." Harry said.

He got out of the room he was staying in. Which was a new addition to the Burrow, only added when he decided the Burrow needed another level, much to the dismay of everyone around, as the house had begun to sway and the only thing holding it erect was a couple of strong holding charms.

"Are you ready now?" Hermione asked, scowling at him.

Harry grinned at her, "No, but I'd rather not have you barging into my room and pouring ice water on my head."

"If that is what it takes to wake you than maybe that is what I'll do." The girl snapped.

Harry groaned, "Not what I had in mind, maybe I should put up some locking charms and only people who can fire travel may enter."

"Which is you." Hermione said solemnly.

"Yes. Seems to me, my dear Hermione, that I win, again."

Hermione growled and Harry ran.

The breakfast table was all set when an energetic Harry and an exhausted Hermione stumbled into the room. Molly Weasley did not seem to notice the two flushed teenagers as they both sat down at the long table, waiting for the others to come.

"So, what were you reading all this time." Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley jumped in the background and dropped her wand.

"Honestly, you children are going to give me a heart attack."

Harry and Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Nothing very interesting. I was just trying to memorize all the NEWT transfiguration we have to do this year." Harry lied.

"You're ahead of me? I didn't even get through Potions yet. I thought you'd be trying to memorize that book."

"No, I do potions fine, its transfiguration I'm worried about. I tried some of the spells last night. Without a wand Hermione," He added as her face darkened, "But it was hard work. We're going to have a tough time in transfiguration this year if McGonagall plans on doing all the spells I read about."

"Have you known me for anything else, Mr. Potter?" Harry and Hermione turned to their teacher and smiled.

"Can't say that I have, Professor. You're one of those people who tend to keep us in class until we have every single spell in the book drilled into our heads."

"At least I know someone appreciates my work." McGonagall said absently.

Harry frowned, turning back to Hermione only to see the same questioning look on her face.

"Professor, is there something the matter?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall raised her head, "Everything is fine, Miss Granger, no need to get worried." Her voice had a calming affect, but Harry and Hermione could both see something residing in McGonagall's eyes.

"So Professor, mind giving us the heads-up on the classes this year?" Harry asked, effectively changing the subject.

The two students and the teacher spent the rest of the time talking about classes until everyone had settled at the over-extended table. Most of the Hogwarts teachers were there, with the exception of the History and Divination teachers.

Binns could not be there because he was dead and Trelawney just had too much "seeing" to do to be bothered. That was okay, actually more than okay for everyone.

"Harry, are you nervous about the NEWT's this year?" Ginny asked him.

Harry, who was talking with Ron about Quidditch looked up at her.

"Gin, I'm not as worried about the NEWT's as I was about the OWLS."

"Harry, those decide your future you know." Ginny said, wagging a finger in his direction.

Harry smiled, "Yeah so, I might not live through this year, you know how things are."

"I've been through so much of that and I'm not even going to bother to explain to you that you're not alone."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, you won't have to."

Ginny's smile suddenly widened and she leaned closer to Harry's ear.

"Do you know that letter you sent me last year? The one that I'm supposed to research about?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You actually did it?"

His amazement must have shown on his face for Ginny laughed at him and excused herself quickly from the table. When she reached the door, she motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry waited five minutes after she left, then excused himself and went after the youngest Weasley.

Ginny sat at the bottom of the stairs, standing up and going up the stairs when Harry spotted her. When they reached her's and Hermione's room, she let him in and closed the door.

"Ginny, didn't I say to forget it? I know I wrote a letter and told you to stop looking."

"I know, I know. When I got your letter to do research I just couldn't help but do it. It sounded nice to actually know something about Voldemort.

"I went into the Forbidden section of the library and found tons of information where the dark lord attacked, but I never found anything about him specifically. Later, afer I got the letter from you telling me to drop the search, I couldn't stop. It was than I got the idea to send letters to every orphanage in England, asking if they knew a Tom Riddle. After three exhausting months of eliminating orphanages, one by one, I found one that had burned down in 1960. The date five years after Voldemort graduated." (1)

"I went and searched all I could find on the orphanage, strange thing was, I couldn't find anything. That is until I got a letter from an Anthony LeVitz." Ginny took a long, excited breath.

"Mr. LeVitz had known a Tom Riddle and had heard I was looking for information about him. I immediately sent a letter to Mr. LeVitz and he told me everything he knew. Turns out Mr. LeVitz was Tom Riddle's best and only friend. Tom was an outcast because he could do magic, the only person not affected by it was Anthony. He told me that Tom was always picked on by the caretaker. He was made to do chores and everything else that the man in charge could imagine.

"Then Tom would be locked away for days without food. Mr. LeVitz says that when this guy with red eyes showed up and burned the orphanage and killed the caretaker, he was happy because Tom finally got his revenge. He then gave me a list of all the people that had been in the orphanage, friends and enemies." Ginny fished out a piece of thick parchment paper and handed it to Harry.

Harry quickly scanned the paper and his eyes widened.

"There's at least a hundred kids on this list. How did they survive?"

"Well they improvised. If they didn't get anything to eat, they would look in the garbage or steal."

"No wonder Voldemort is so mad at the muggles."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do with it?"

Harry stared at the paper in his hands. There was actually no point in sending the paper to the man. He didn't know if the memories would be bad enough to send Voldemort on a killing spree, but there was a nagging feeling that it would be a good idea to make Voldemort remember that not all muggles were bad. All he had to do was to find his old friend, Anthony LeVitz.

"I'm going to send it and hope he won't go strangling Mr. LeVitz for telling us. I don't think he was expecting us to find anything." Harry sprang up and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thanks Gin, I appreciate it."

Ginny laughed, "Just be careful he doesn't come after you again."

Harry waved good-bye and started to his room, he had a thank-you letter to write and a "I Win" letter. Both to separate people.

**(1) It has been 11 years since Voldemort started attacking the wizarding world. That's what Dumbledore said in the first book. They did not have peace for eleven years. It seemed logical that that's where Voldemort would start after he killed his father.**


	2. Chapter 2 Letters, letters, and a Dark L...

**Title**: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle

**Summary**: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harrys last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to Is It Worth It?

**Pairings**: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.

**Rating**: PG13

**"Letter, letters, and a Dark Lord?"**

___Long time ago, when the wizards and Muggles lived together in a peaceful, yet evil world, there was actual friendship between the two races, so much alike, yet so different. The Muggles, without magic, and the wizards and witches all lived as they should have been living for a long time. The Muggles would go to the wizards for help with love, illness, power, and anything that the Muggles could use to their advantage. _

_The wizards though, were peaceful and always helped the muggles when they needed the help. They never refused to use their power, for good or for evil, they never wanted to know just how cruel Muggles can really be._

_Soon a war broke out between a Muggle and a wizard. The Muggle wanting world domination, kidnapped the young, but powerful wizard, and used the wizards own controlling potion to make the boy obey him. As the Muggle began his quest, the potion was wearing off on the boy. The Muggle did not know and forced the boy to use his strongest power and destroy the town that had been fighting him. _

_The boy, instead of destroying the town, turned his power on the man and immediately killed him. The boy, deciding that enough was enough,went back to the town he came from and came up with the idea for the wizards and witches to have their own world, a world hidden from Muggles. _

_As the witches and wizards in the town started hearing rumors of a new hidden world from Muggles, many of them decided that it would be a good idea. Soon, many of them set out to find the secluded place where they could build their world, safe from harm and Muggles. _

_For years they perfected their spells and enchantments to make their world a better place. More and more witches and wizards joined them in their building and after twenty years, they had built their haven. A perfect place where they could live in peace with each other, without Muggles interfering._

_As the years went by, Muggles forgot that things such as witches and wizards existed, instead they continued their quest for power by making guns, ships, canons, anything that would make them powerful. _

_But soon, it became obvious that something was wrong in the Muggle world. There were many children being born and reaching certain ages where they would do things that many could not explain. And the Muggles, not being able to explain what was happening, began to destroy men, women and children, be they witches or not. They began destroying their own kind._

_When a traveling wizard, dressed as a Muggle, went through one of these towns, he witnessed the massacre of hundreds of human beings, many of them being witches and wizards who did not know enough magic to save their lives, they were burned or hanged._

_When the wizard went back to his haven, he told everyone what he has seen. Immediately men and women went out to search for children with magical blood and were brought into their world for protection. But soon that turned out to be a mistake. There were many witches and wizards, too many that it began to put a strain on the magic around their small town, hiding them from Muggles. _

_One day as all the wizards were called to a town meeting, a man came forth, a man with much power that demanded their attention as he stood on the pedestal. With him two young women and another man came, they were at least twenty years old. The first man began to speak, capturing the audience with only a glance._

"_The only way that we can be able to manage this town is to teach these newcomers our ways. We will have to have some kind of school that will welcome both Muggle children and our own." _

_Many gazes fell on him and murmur spread around like wild fire. _

"_How are we going to do that?" One voice cried._

"_There are too many of them!" Another voice yelled. Many more followed that one, but the four on the pedestal stood silently, waiting until they were done._

"_We will build a school for these people. No matter what their age, they will need to learn to control their magic, otherwise we can say farewell to our world." The second man said. He had raven hair that was tied in a pony tail half way to his shoulders. _

"_And how will this be done? It has taken our fathers almost two centuries to just build this town and make it strong enough to resist Muggles. How are we going to build this school?" Many voices cried._

"_Silence! There is always a way to build, we have advanced more than our ancestors and we know our limits, we know our potential. We can build this school because we know that if we are going to live in a community we will need to be able to teach our people proper magic to protect them." The silver-blond haired boy said. _

"_We will make this school, we will mold in our very own souls if we have to, but we will build it. If it is with all your help, then so be it, if it isn't than we will not force you to." The brown haired woman with them said. _

_There was more murmur among the people. They all wanted the new arrivals to learn their customs, to know how to control their magic, but they did not want to waste their life making a school._

"_All right, we will help you make this school, only if it will help our cause."_

"_Thank you." Said the blond haired woman._

_And then for twenty years they started building, every year a new level to the school was added. Every year new students joined, making the unfinished school happiest of them all. The four who have helped make the Muggle-born children happy with a chance to be different. _

_After twenty-one years passed, the school was finally finished with seven floors, two-hundred and seventy-eight rooms, eight hundred students, and about fifty teachers. Everything was set, all they needed was a way to sort the students into houses, a house which best describes them. _

"_We have all gathered here because we need to figure out a way to sort the new comers. There are so many children here, many with different personalities." Said the blond haired man._

_They were once again gathered at the town square. All were looking up at the four who have contributed most of their time to the school._

_The town spokesperson stood in the front, all around him there was a sudden hush. No one dared to make a move._

"_The town has decided that whoever has given most of their time into the work we have done shall receive the honor of naming the school and becoming Headmaster."_

_The four on the podium nodded, they had done all that they wanted and it was time for them to leave. The voices of many of the people stopped them from going anywhere as they began shouting at them._

"_We give the honor to you!" Cried most of them leaving the four shocked._

"_To whom?" Asked the blond man._

"_To the four of you. You are the only ones who have given their time into the school. Who have come up with the idea, and taught so many of our youngest students." the town spokesperson said._

"_We did what anyone would do in need, we had to do something to be able to give the young proper education." the raven man said._

"_We want you to take this honor, be the headmasters and teach our students, you four are the only ones that are truly powerful and would be able to teach many of our students. Please accept our gratitude."_

_Four stunned men and women stood silently as the town crowded around them._

"_Godric Gryffindor, you are loyal and brave, I hope that you will teach our students the courage you have."_

"_Salazar Slytherin, you have the courage, cunning, and loyalty towards your friends, I hope that you will teach the students all that you know."_

"_Rowena Ravenclaw, never have I seen a smarter witch. You are powerful and have kept us all in line during frustrated times where we would jump at each other's throats, many of us have you to thank. I hope that you will teach your students to care like you do."_

"_And Helga Hufflepuff, you are loyal and determined, you never gave up and always pushed us to our limits and than yelled at us for overworking ourselves. I hope that the loyalty and valor will always be with you."_

_The town stood around the stunned four and gazed at them with pride. Never had they seen such determined and loyal people. _

_That day, the Sorting Hat was born, filled with all the Headmasters' and Headmistress' personalities. To this day, the Sorting Hat sorted students to Slytherin, cunning, Gryffindor, bravery, Ravenclaw, intelligence, Hufflepuff, loyalty._

**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin...see page. 145**

* * *

Harry finished the book he was reading and set it on the table beside him. His fingers stippled themselves as he turned to the window to think. He brought his hands down and grabbed the ink pen that sat by him. 

_Voldemort, _

_You may be surprised to find out who is writing to you. Not that you should be surprised, as I could not keep away. (That was a joke). Do you remember our little deal last year? About your past and how I could change you for the better? That is if I could find out anything? Well I remember our bet was cut off and as things got a bit more hectic we could not continue our weird relationship. As I was saying, if you do remember than you must know that I have found something that might interest you, at least a little. Before I could tell you, you must promise that you will not go and kill whoever told me this stuff... better make the promise now, and the parchment will hold you to that promise, I put a spell on it if you are wondering. The rest will not show unless you make that promise..._

_Got it? Here it goes. After I left your headquarters I shut myself into my room for the whole summer, right after I made hundreds of apologies to the wizarding world, all thanks to you. When I finally decided to get out of the stuffy room, I found that Ginny was still researching the orphanage you stayed at when you were young. To tell you, you actually made it quite obvious where you stayed, now that I think of it. Your orphanage was the only one that was burned down. _

_Anyway, Ginny gave me the piece of parchment of all the orphanages that she searched through, than she gave me a name that might ring a bell with you. Anthony LeVitz...do I hear bells? Well if you do than remember that the parchment will not let you leave if you think about killing him. I am actually glad that he has decided to stick out his head and tell Ginny about you. _

_You know, people weren't kidding when they said that you and I had the same childhood. Scary thought isn't it? _

_I hope that this letter and the parchment attached to it will make you remember some things, and not just the bad! Think about Anthony, remember he is a muggle and that he has stuck with you. You need to figure out that not all muggles are bad, the only way to think about them is through Anthony. _

_Well, on the attached parchment you will find the newspaper clipping, some photos of children, yourself included, and the list of children that were there, and the letter from Anthony. If you decide to burn it, I have an extra copy. Remember, don't take the good with the bad and assume everything is bad. They were scared of you, the only wizard there among so many muggle children._

_Serpent_

_P.S. Did I just sign this by that name?_

Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, sat rigidly in his chair looking over the letter his once nemesis sent. He glared at the photos of the children as he passed them, stopping only when he came to a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes smiling sadly up at him. Voldemort felt a clench in his stone heart.

He put down the picture and went through them again, finding his younger self staring up at him with confused eyes. Even then he could see the change beginning in him. His green eyes were tinged with red and not even the camera could hide it.

He put the pictures back in the envelope and fished out the letter from his long lost friend.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_I have heard that you are looking for Tom Riddle? Well I have known him since we were in an orphanage, St. Petersburg, but do not bother looking for it was burned down after Tom left us._

_I have known Tom all my life, and I have always been by his side. As you have probably found out, Tom was sort of an outcast in the orphanage because of something very peculiar about him that I do not wish to speak of until I know you._

_I do not know why you are searching for him, is he something of relation to you? A friend maybe? Please if you have seen Tom tell him that I miss his companionship._

_I have known many years ago that someday we would go our separate ways, but I did not know that we would be that far apart and not even keep in touch. For years I have thought that Tom did not want my friendship anymore because of the way he had been treated._

Voldemort continued reading the letter, pausing only to catch his breath. He was desperately wishing that he had kept in touch with his former friend, but when he left the muggle world behind, he knew that he did not want anything to do with it.

He finished reading everything that Anthony wrote, mostly about their childhood in the orphanage, something that Voldemort remembered very well. And was now glad that Harry had cast the promise spell, otherwise he would be looking for all the people on the list in front of him.

"Anthony, the last time I spoke to you was the day I never forgot."

Voldemort sighed.

_Dear Mr. LeVitz,_

_We have gotten your letter and are very glad that you have replied. I know that this may come as a shock to you, but I am like your friend Tom. I have the same power that your friend did._

_My name is Harry Potter and the reason I am writing to you is to ask if you would like to speak to Tom? I know that you two have not been speaking for a long while now, but if you want I can arrange for you two to meet._

_I must warn you though, the Tom you knew is changed and might not look like the Tom you remember. As you well know, a hard life might make a person change and your friend had taken the wrong change._

_Please do not be alarmed, for he would be very happy to hear from you. If you send a reply via this white owl I will arrange for us to meet. If you do not want to meet with Tom than just tell the owl to leave._

_Please forgive me for writing to you like this, but I need your reply as soon as possible so that we can make the arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Anthony LeVitz sat in his chair in his office, every once in a while he would glance at the snowy white owl standing at the window's ledge.

He didn't know what to do, should he reply or tell the owl to leave. He did not know how much Tom had changed, he did not know if even he did want to see Tom again. Their last meeting had proven that many years ago. But as the letter said, people change.

He grabbed the pen and gave a short reply to the letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I am glad that Tom is still alive and that I am finally able to see him face to face. I do not care what he is like now just as long as I see my friend. Please arrange a meeting as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Anthony LeVitz_

Anthony called the owl to him and tied the letter to its leg. He watched as it disappeared into the blue sky.

"I hope you have not changed too much, Tom. After so many years, we are finally meeting again."

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting with the Dark

**Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 3 "Meeting with the Dark Lord"**

Harry sat in a dreary and almost deserted pub in Knockturn Alley. He was cloaked in all dark, the only things visible were his piercing green eyes that followed anyone who came into the pub, though to tell you that wasn't a lot.

Only a couple of people came in or out and Harry's eyes followed them through. He knew that if Mr. LeVitz came in, he would notice him immediately. The name Anthony carried around with him told that he was more French than he was English. Harry still sat in that one same chair he had first sat in when he came in. His corner of the pub was dark, a perfect place for someone to hold a meeting without arousing suspicion.

Harry's eyes once again strayed to the entrance when he heard the bell ring faintly. A figure came inside and went to the bar and ordered what to Harry looked like firewhiskey. Harry himself wanted something to drink, but he couldn't because he would have to speak and than he would be recognized.

Harry looked up again to see where the man had sat, only to find himself looking up and coming face to face with the figure.

"Harry Potter I presume?" He asked softly, his voice was deep but warm, like a man that had a lot of laughs in his life. His hair was white, but you could still see brown hair mixed in with the white.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, though he had some idea who the man was, he still needed to know.

"Who wants to know?" He said turning his eyes away to look at another person that entered.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest, especially a guest from a different country? Are all wizards as cold as you towards strangers?" The man asked.

"People who don't know me, don't talk to me." Harry said simply. He was eyeing the man at the corner of his eyes, never leaving him.

"All right, my name is Anthony LeVitz." Harry sat up straighter and turned around to fully face him.

"Prove it."

Anthony stared at him, then shifted his drink to his other hand and stared at Harry even more. Harry bit down on his tongue, trying not to snap something rude to the man.

"Alright, I can see that I cannot convince you just because of my name. How about Tom Riddle?"

Harry's firm lined mouth twisted into a smirk and he motioned for the man to sit down.

"So you are Anthony, you look kind of young for a seventy -something- year- old man." Harry said.

"And you are a rude young man that does not know how to treat guests or his elders. I guess we are on the same level."

Harry laughed slightly, "I like you. You remind me of someone."

"Of all the things I have heard about you, I see now that none of them were true." Anthony said. He was looking at Harry, probably trying to figure the teen out.

"Don't believe all that you hear Mr. LeVitz, many of these people here would say anything to get a bit of publicity. As for me, I just like to stay away from it."

"Oh? Is that why we are meeting in this place?" Anthony said looking around in disgust.

Harry scoffed, "Course, can't let the people know that I'm not who they think I am."

"Yes, well I have heard a lot about you for many years, than I have heard about you last year and what you have done."

"Not by choice, though some I would have done without being forced to." Harry's eyes strayed yet again to the entrance, this time looking for anyone suspicious that can get Harry into trouble with either the Order or the Ministry. The figure that entered went, got his beer and walked to the other side of the pub. Harry turned to Anthony.

"Mr. LeVitz--"

"Anthony please, LeVitz makes me sound old."

Harry gaped for a couple of second before recovering and smoothly covering up his delay, "Anthony, how come you know about the wizarding world and how come you found it. I hear that it is impossible for a muggle to know how to get into the wizarding towns."

"Well you see when Tom and I were young and lived in the orphanage, Tom would tell me everything about the Wizarding World. He would point out to me where everything is when we had the chance to escape from the orphanage. The entrance to Diagon Alley was the only entrance he showed me. I must have had some magic inside me because I was able to open the brick wall and join Tom. It is supposed to be an impossible task for a muggle such as myself."

"Oh okay, do you know if anyone from your family is magical?" Harry asked.

"My two nieces, all my grandchildren and two of my great grandchildren. My nieces and my grandchildren are all grown up now and most of them have never crossed the sea to come to England. After I left England many years ago, no one from my family returned until now."

"Great, now I know this is short and I would love to hear more about your family, but there is some stuff that we must get done today before I have to sneak back to my prison."

Anthony looked at him funny, but seeing as Harry ignored him, his face returned to its normalcy.

"When will I see Tom?"

Harry grinned, "Abrupt aren't we? As a matter of fact I sent him a letter when I sent you yours. I just have to say that he is a bit mad at you right now, maybe I'm exaggerating, but with Tom you can never be too sure."

"Why? Why would he be mad at me, a person he hasn't seen in over sixty years?"

"Umm you are going to have to ask him that, but I'll answer why I think he is mad. It could do something about last year when I stayed at his -uh- house and bet him that I would find out about his past. He hasn't been happy with me."

"When will I see him?"

"I don't know, he said he would tell me, but I never got a reply."

"That's because you didn't need one."

* * *

Harry jumped up, wand in hand and turned around to come face to face with another person yet again. This time though blazing red eyes glared into his. Harry gulped. 

"Hi." He meekly greeted.

Voldemort glared at him again, before gracefully sitting in one of the chairs across from Anthony.

Anthony, for his part, stared at the new arrival with loathing.

Harry could feel the tension around the small table, as if all the air was compressed into that small little cubicle they used as a meeting.

"I-uh I'll just go get something to drink." He said and swiftly left before the two could stop him.

After much talk between him and the bartender, he returned to the table, only to find it almost electrified with tension.

"Anthony meet Voldemort aka Tom Riddle." Harry sighed, he mentally counted to five than simply grabbed his right arm in pain, but didn't say anything and sat down. When he did he glared at Voldemort. He knew the pain should not have come through the forearm but his forehead.

Voldemort ignored him and watched Anthony's rigid form.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Anthony asked, still glaring at Voldemort, but also somehow managing to glare into Harry's direction at the same time.

Harry gulped down the pain he was feeling and turned to face the man. "Umm I thought that you'd be happy to see your old fr-acquaintance."

His serpent mark had appeared suddenly and began to burn fully. Harry gritted his teeth in anger, well maybe not in anger but in annoyance.

"Would you cut that out?!" The words slipped out before he even got the chance to slap his hand across his mouth.

Voldemort's blazing red eyes turned to him and surveyed him. "You know you deserve it. You know that I did not even want to hear from him."

"I did not know and how was I going to know? Anthony asked to talk to Tom Riddle and I agreed. It's not like I received a reply from you or anything."

"Careful Serpent. You did not give me ample warning on the meeting."

"I did. I sent that letter."

"Serpent..." Harry gulped. That was the second time Voldemort had used that name in two minutes. Not good, it usually meant Voldemort was extremely pissed off.

"Okay fine, Ginny researched and Anthony got a wind of her and sent her a letter, he told her all about you and that he would want to see you again. I didn't expect to see that you two were um not so hot with each other?" That last comment earned him two glares that if they could kill, Voldemort's sure could, he would have been six feet times twelve under the ground.

"Harry, I do not know what you are playing at, but you certainly do not have me fooled. I am going to leave and please don't try to contact me again." Anthony said getting up from his chair.

Harry was glued to his, staring at the old man. His eyes were hard and accusing, but Harry couldn't help but notice a bit of sadness in them?

"Anthony, please wait. This wasn't the way I wanted you two to meet again. And even if I did have you two meet in no matter what way, no friend would ever walk away from another friend."

"He is not my friend, Harry!" Anthony growled and Harry stood up.

"He is your friend, I could see it in your eyes. Mr. LeVitz, if you knew who Tom Riddle really was when you were younger, would you have abandoned him like you are now?"

"That's enough, Serpent. Anthony if you want to leave than leave, our friendship ended years ago and it would not matter now anyway. There is too much hatred between us to try and forget." Voldemort said. Though his voice was menacing and his eyes were hard, there was a hint of regret lacing his voice.

* * *

Anthony stood rooted to his spot, not knowing which way to go. Did he want to sit and talk with the man he once called a friend or did he want to leave and forget the meeting ever happened? He knew he couldn't, if he did he would feel guilty like all of the years that he felt guilty because of one stupid fight they had gotten into. A fight that ended their friendship and forced Tom to probably become who he was. 

His mind made up, he went back to his seat and sat down again. He heard Harry sigh in relief next to him and he turned to the boy. Harry had schooled his features and pretended not to notice him.

"So what should we do now?" He asked quietly. He did not know how to begin nor did he know what to say.

"Anthony, there is nothing to be said between us. We were young and we did not know what we were talking about. I guess I was the one at fault." His head snapped up as Voldemort, the Dark Lord, just confessed to him that it was his, _his_ fault.

He wasn't going to have it, after all he was the one who started the whole thing.

"Tom, you know that it isn't your fault about what happened. The stuff I said was not fair and should never have been said. I know that we both feel guilty and that we did not know how to act about what we've done. All that is in the past now, if we had sat down and thought about it instead of ignoring each other and our problems, we would not be in this mess right now."

"All that you said is true, Anthony. I was a monster when I was young and as you can see I still am. The monster you and I knew I would become, had surfaced when we went our separate ways. I was furious with you and I wasn't thinking clearly, so I started dabbling in Black Magic. Over the years I became who I am. I did not care about anything except revenge. I did not care about what happened to anyone. All I wanted was power. Just like you said."

"And I ended up being the sorry excuse for a friend like you told me I would." Anthony said glumly.

"After you saw me kill that boy, you saw the monster inside me. Yet you still wanted to believe in me but I did not want to hear it. I couldn't because I knew what I had become. All the pain I endured hit me full blast and I could not fight back. The only thing I could do was cut ties with you before I killed you too."

"You wouldn't have. Just because you became what you are now doesn't mean you don't have a heart."

Voldemort stared at his old friend, for once he didn't have anything to retaliate with to take the blame to himself.

"Bloody Potter."

Anthony looked up at him in shock, "What?"

"Potter said something similar to me before he left. That boy will be the death of me."

Anthony laughed and Voldemort's eyes widened mentally when he went over what he had said. He sighed.

"Anthony would you like to come and talk somewhere better than what Harry has found. Over lunch maybe?"

"Like that? Wouldn't people notice you?" Anthony asked, pointedly staring at Voldemort's form that struck people dumb when they had the misfortune to meet him.

Voldemort shot him a glance before waving his wand and a glamour spell quickly popped into place.

"Very useful that is." Anthony said and Voldemort smirked.

"Where's Harry?"

The two had completely forgotten about the third party with them when they began to talk and Harry had somehow disappeared without them knowing.

"I don't know where the boy got to." Voldemort said, but his eyes strayed in the darkest of the corners and met the pair of green eyes. Mouthing a "we'll talk later," the two older men disappeared leaving Harry to smirk in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 4 "Truth"**

When Harry woke up the next day, trying his hardest to get rid of the dark circles under his eyes. After all he didn't want anyone to know that he was up late, otherwise many questions would want to be answered.

As he showered and dressed, he headed down to the kitchen where everyone was already seated and waiting for him. He quickly apologized and sat opposite Ginny, who secretly smiled at him and went back to her eggs. Harry stared at his girlfriend, than shaking his head, he asked for some pancakes.

"So Harry have you chosen your classes for this year?" Remus asked him once they were finished.

Harry gulped down the food in his mouth. "No, I know I'm still taking the same classes, maybe add a couple of new ones, seeing as I didn't get a chance to spend half my time at Hogwarts last year. This year I'm going to make sure I do."

"Severus says that you have improved in your potions skill. He is still a bit shocked when he saw that you managed to pass his class yet again this year. He thinks that he is going soft." Remus laughed and Harry had to hide a smirk.

"Harry do you want to play quidditch today? I know we haven't been able to do much this summer, but we could at least play your favorite game." Hermione asked. She was sitting next to him.

Harry was about to open his mouth to tell Hermione that he thought she hated to fly, but Ron beat him to it.

Later he was glad he wasn't the one to say anything, Hermione Granger had a one mean and nasty glare.

"Just because I hate flying doesn't mean I can't do it Ronald. I am a witch aren't I? Sooner or later I will have to fly, apperating takes strength."

Ron didn't say anything, but got up after eating and went to get his broom. Harry summoned his broom as he sat finishing his last roll.

"Well let's go." Ron said when he came downstairs again.

"Wait don't leave without us, we want to come too!" Fred and George burst through the kitchen door. They were both out of breath and when they noticed everyone looking at them funny they both smiled sheepishly and shook their heads.

"It's been a while..."

"Since we played a game of quidditch..."

"And we wanted to play one last time before..."

"The munchkins go back to school..."

The twins grinned at each other and looked back expectantly at the other teenagers. Harry grinned back before getting up from his seat.

"Let's go then."

They spent the whole day in the quidditch field playing and before they knew it the sun had gone down and they trudged back solemnly. Harry, Ron and Ginny came back happier than ever. They had won the game and at the end were caught in a prank, courtesy of the twins. Harry thought they were just sore losers, especially knowing that with Harry they couldn't win even if they tried.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fred asked walking beside them.

"Nothing. We have two weeks before going back to Hogwarts, we could play exploding snap." Ron said.

"Harry?" Harry and the others stopped and turned around in the living room. Remus Lupin stood there in front of them, his solemn eyes were looking at Harry. Instantly Harry felt as if a bomb exploded in his stomach. He felt his lunch threatening to come out.

He gulped and followed Remus when he motioned for him, never looking back.

They walked into the kitchen and Harry sat down as Remus began putting up silencing wards.

"Remus what's going on?" He asked.

He heard Remus sigh before the man turned to him.

Harry almost scuttled away from him when he saw the anger in Remus' eyes. The man's eyes were glowing amber, the eyes of the werewolf were glaring at him.

"How could you lie to me?" Harry had to strain to hear what he said.

"What'd you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Harry. I saw the Prophet." Remus fished out the newspaper and slammed it down in front of him.

Harry's eyes widened as the lettering shot him straight in the face. The picture of him was covered in a dark cloak, looking very shadowed, but it was clear that it was him. The lettering was written in bold letters. "Boy Who Lived or Boy Who Betrayed?"

Harry shut his eyes and tried to breathe calmly.

"What is this Harry?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to answer the werewolf so he kept his eyes downcast and stared at the table in front of him.

"Harry!" He snapped back to attention as Remus' voice cut through his daze.

"Answer me! You said that you didn't have any contact at all this year. Harry, tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about Remus."

"Harry you were seen in Knockturn Alley, what do you think I'm talking about?" Remus hissed angrily.

Harry's temper flared. "Look, just because I was in Knockturn Alley–"

"So you admit it?"

Harry growled, "Of course I do. There is nothing wrong in going to Knockturn. Just because it's considered a dark place doesn't mean there isn't anything good there."

"There isn't Harry. You have no idea what the people will think of you again. It took them forever to actually accept you again, even with your lies."

Harry snapped his eyes and focused on to Remus'. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that everyone believed that you were under a curse? You've killed and tortured when you were kidnaped after you went to track Drasto. Even though you don't remember it the people do. You can't just go around letting everyone see you. One wrong move Harry and you will end up in prison."

"Have you all gone mad?" Harry growled angrily. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might not have gone to Knockturn alley to visit Voldemort? Has it ever occurred to you that I might have actually gone to have a private talk with a person who could be very important in this war? I guess there is no privacy anywhere anymore!"

"Harry sit down, we're not done."

"I'm done Lupin. Tell me, how do you get a person to trust you? How do you make sure that people won't jump to conclusions?"

"I have proof Harry. You met Voldemort there after you promised that you would never associate yourself with him again."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Don't be daft!" Remus thrust the pictures in front of Harry. Harry almost choked. He stared at himself in the picture with Mr. LeVitz and a hooded figure sitting across them both.

"What does this look like Harry? Tell me the truth this time."

Harry sighed. It was like fifth and sixth year all over again. _Damn Voldemort._

"Fine, that is Anthony LeVitz. He was friends with Voldemort when they were younger. I went to talk to him about Tom because we-I thought that if I found out more about Voldemort's old life that maybe I can change him. That was last year that I came up with the plan, but I gave up after I figured out that it was hopeless. This year somebody gave me a tip and I contacted Anthony. He said that he would meet with me and try to talk to Tom.

"What we didn't know was that Voldemort decided to pop up at that moment. I swear Remus I didn't know he was going to be there. I only wanted to talk to Anthony and get clues about what kind of place Voldemort lived in before he came to Hogwarts."

Harry stopped and looked at Remus. The man had his head in his arms and was shaking it. Harry didn't know what to do. If Remus didn't believe the only truth there was, what would he do?

"Remus?"

Remus lifted his head wearily and stared at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. The man stood up and came to his side. Harry looked up at him, bile rising up in his throat and he thought that if he didn't remember how to breathe he could die than and there.

Remus knelt at his side and looked up into his eyes. Harry stared back, afraid to say anything. Remus sighed and stood up, surprising Harry as his hands pulled him in a hug.

"God Harry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry sat petrified, he didn't know what to do. All he knew was the warmth and how good it felt to be hugged. A picture of Sirius suddenly popped up and Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying to get rid of it. But the damage was done, he broke.

The two sat there for a long time just letting their pain out for different reasons.

"Harry I'm sorry." Remus said again, sitting up and letting him go.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed anything this stupid newspaper says. You'd think after all these years I would have learned something." He smiled sadly and Harry returned it.

"Remus you know I would never betray you, you're the only family I have left. Even if I had joined Voldemort, you must know that I would never hurt you."

"God Harry don't speak stuff like that. It makes me cringe at what he did last year. I will never forget how he manipulated everyone around you into believing that you would actually turn against us. All the newspaper stories came out last year making you into this evil person. That time I knew it wasn't true, but then I let myself get trapped again this year."

"It's not your fault. I didn't know that they were watching me everywhere I go. Voldemort didn't know anything about it either. Remus we're actually sort of friends now. He promised not to hurt me or any of my friends or family and I promised to stay away from the war. That's why I only make the plans and help the hurt people, but I don't join in the battles."

"So that's why the Death Eaters only attacked the other Order members. The only people that escaped untouched were Arthur and me. I just thought that maybe we were too powerful. Now I find out that it is Voldemort's promise to you. I think my ego was just deflated."

"Well he had to keep it because I kept mine."

"But Harry, don't you think it's dangerous to just trust him so blindly. He could strike you in the back if you're not careful."

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Remus demanded.

Harry sighed, he didn't really know but he went with his gut feeling. "I just do. I know that if Voldemort attacked any of my friends first, he would have to deal with me. After all he trained me himself and knows that I've been studying over the summer and have gotten stronger."

"So that's why you were in your room half the summer. I just thought that you were mad or something."

Harry smiled slightly. All the weight that had settled itself onto his shoulders this summer had begun to lift when he started to talk to Remus.

"I was trying to cope with all that's been going on. When Hermione came to kick me out of my room, I was ready and didn't have any problems with anything. I'm actually more calm this year. Last year I was about to crack and didn't know what I was doing."

Remus chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll try to keep you informed this time so you don't go on a rampage."

"You do that." Harry laughed.

"I have to go write a howler to the Ministry and warn them if they do anything as stupid as this again, I would personally come and bite them." Remus smiled and after ruffling Harry's already messy hair, he took down the wards and went out of the room.

Harry didn't leave, but sat in his chair, appreciating the silence. He barely noticed the peck on his window. When he finally looked up, the owl outside glared at him and ruffled its feathers. Harry chuckled and let it in. The owl glared at him and gave him its letter and flew away before Harry could even give it an apology.

He shrugged and opened the letter. The blood red writing inside made him sigh. _Here we go again._

_Serpent,_

_First I would like to apologize for the paper, I did not think those imbeciles would be that stupid to actually post that. Anyway, I am writing because I think that you and I should meet again. I do not think that we left on the right foot in the pub. I still have to dish out my punishment and actually find out what in hell you were thinking in bringing Anthony to me. Meet me the week before you go back to school August 25? Good. I will see you than. _

_PS: Make sure you show up. The Order would not be too happy to see Voldemort walking up to the Weasley's house. Oh don't worry, I remember our promise. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry set the letter on fire and watched it disintegrate right in front of him. The fire burning straight to his skin, leaving not a mark.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out."

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

**Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: Here goes...I don't own him, no one does. He is his own person thank you very much!**

**A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 "Revelations"**

Harry crept into the Order's headquarters below the Weasley's house. He knew perfectly well that he was not allowed down without someone with him.

He did not care much, they all knew he was part of the Order and the only reason they were keeping him out was because he was found to be sneaking off to see Voldemort. Harry did not bother to set them straight.

Now he found himself walking the maze of hallways to get to the Order meeting room.

"...that's what he told me Albus."

Harry stopped mid-step and quickly retreated to a corner.

"We must talk to him, I cannot let him play us for fools. Harry has to let us in on his secrets, he cannot keep us guessing."

"And what have you done to him these past years, Headmaster? He is only returning the favor."

Harry could hear Remus' voice along with the headmaster's. Harry felt the familiar anger well up inside of him. They were talking behind his back again. His eyes began to blaze as his element began to show, something he wished he could get control over.

"Albus we need to give him his space. He has already been through so much."

"He cannot keep in contact with the enemy. Harry needs to learn where he stands in this war. I cannot allow him to keep switching sides. If he is going to act like he is now, I do not know what will happen, I am just afraid that we may lose him Remus."

"If you keep going behind my back than maybe you will lose me." Harry stepped out of his hiding place and walked to stand in front of the startled adults.

"We promised that we would not keep secrets from each other, headmaster."

"Albus I told you about Harry so you do not think wrongly of him." Remus said. He left Dumbledore and crossed to stand next to Harry.

As Remus spoke, his face was stern and left no room for argument. Dumbledore, it seemed to Harry, to have grown older and looked more frail than normal. The annoying twinkling in his eyes was gone.

"Since we are on the subject of telling secret Professor, I have one too. Remus here's one you've probably been wishing you had known for years. Have you heard of the prophecy Remus?" When Remus shook his head, Harry smiled.

"Perfect. Well, it wasn't destroyed in the Department like we thought. It was with the person that had heard it when it was told." Harry pointed to Dumbledore. The old headmaster was shaking his head.

"You don't want him to know? Don't you think that he deserves to know? He is my guardian now, I think he deserves to know."

"Mr. Potter, we must speak, Remus will you please excuse us?"

"No, Albus. Harry is right, no more secrets and if this prophecy is the reason all of this is happening than I do deserve to know."

"This is why Sirius died." Harry said quietly, glaring at Dumbledore.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... but he will have power the dark lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." **_

As Harry finished he found Remus gaping at him and Dumbledore looking disappointed.

"Albus what does it mean?" Remus whispered.

When Dumbledore didn't say anything, Harry was very helpfulin statingthe obvious, "It means that I can never have a normal life. This prophecy is the only thing that's keeping me from going totally insane. It is the only reason why I am still in England."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. Dumbledore too looked as if he wanted to question, but thought better and kept his mouth shut.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to tell anyone anything, but as it turns out he could not keep anything away without it being found out.

"After what happened last year I thought that it would have been nice if I disappeared from this country. I was planning on leaving for America and live out my life there without anyone knowing who I am. When Sirius died, I wanted to fully put my plans into action, but when Dumbledore here whisked me away after the incident with Voldemort, I couldn't do anything. I had to wait and let him tell me all about why Voldemort gave me those visions of the Department. He wanted the prophecy. When I didn't respond to his attempts, he started playing with my emotions and sent me a vision of Sirius being trapped there, so as the brave hero I went to rescue him, the rest you know.

"After I left the Department, I crashed Dumbledore's office a bit and than he told me the prophecy. The reason why I survived when I was a baby and why Sirius died." Harry fell silent and stared at the floor. Even though he got over Sirius' death, the pain was still hard to bear.

"Dumbledore, is this true?" He heard Remus whisper. He didn't hear what Dumbledore said, nor did he want to hear it. Before he knew it Harry found himself at the entrance to the headquarters.

Without turning back, he made it to his room and locked himself in.

He didn't know how long he spent in the room, but he knew that it must have been at least a week. The others in the house had tried to call him out, tried to make him come out to eat, but Harry ignored them. He had magicked himself some food and immersed into Salazar's Potions book.

Before he knew it the 25th was on him and Voldemort's warning letter showed up. The raven that had brought it had left as soon as Harry took the letter out of its beak. The letter basically said that he would meet with Voldemort in the same pub that they met with Anthony, only in a more private room.

Harry had gotten dressed and fire traveled to the pub, disguised as one of the drunks always hanging around.

"Tell me good ssir, I am ssupposs'd t'a meet with this guy here?" Harry said drunkenly. He swayed on the spot for good measure and when the man at the bar scowled but told him to follow, Harry obediently tried to look professional. It wasn't easy trying to act professional and drunk at the same time.

"This way." Tony, as the man was called, led him through couple of hallways before coming up to a red door. He said the password and ushered Harry in quickly.

"You must be careful, the dark lord has not been in a good mood lately."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "And he is other times?"

Tony ignored him and rolled his eyes. "It's your funeral."

Harry bowed clumsily and waved a good-bye before entering. The door slammed tight behind him and wands were immediately trained on him. Harry's eyebrows shot up again.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Who are you?" One of the masked men asked. Harry immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm a drunk, who do you think I am?" Harry said confidently.

The wands came closer and all pointed at his heart, Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"You'd think Death Eaters act before they question."

"Watch your tongue, Drunk. You should get out of here and no one will be hurt. This place has no drinks for filthy things like you. Now if you value your pathetic life you will leave." Lucius said menacingly.

Harry smirked, "I don't think you could do anything even if you tried, Malfoy." He spoke under his breath and his glamour spell vanished, leaving Harry as himself again. Malfoy gaped under his mask.

"Potter! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Having fun?"

"Get on with it, the Master's not very happy right now."

"That's what Tony said, why isn't he happy?"

"How the hell should I know, just go before we all end up under the killing curse!" Lucius pushed him forward through the Death Eaters, straight through the black door.

As Harry entered the room, he had to duck as the red light connected right on the wall where his head was just seconds before. Harry stood up slowly and glanced around the room.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Sit down, Serpent. I am in no mood for games." Voldemort came out of the shadows and Harry found himself planted firmly on a chair.

"So, what's the meeting for?" Harry asked cautiously.

Voldemort's red eyes turned on him and stared at him.

"You know perfectly well what it is for, you going behind my back." Voldemort hissed.

"What are you talking about? I never went behind your back, well this year anyway." He added as an after thought.

"I'm sure. I guess bringing Anthony here was just a game for you and not a plot to make him bring out the good side in me." Voldemort said sarcastically, making Harry's eyes widen.

"Well I didn't know that our bet was off." Harry said.

"I only made that bet because I was sure Anthony would not get involved, he knows what happened the last time he tried to step between me and someone else."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He really, _really _wanted to know what happened between the two friends.

"Nothing, forget that. Back to our business, you were told not to get involved in the war personally, yet you did."

"I did not!" Harry jumped out of his chair.

"Sit back down. I would call bringing painful memories back, plus the person that was in those memories into my life again, personally getting involved."

"I didn't do it. I didn't actually get involved, Ginny did most of the job and-"

"Ginny? Ginerva Weasley? That brat?" Voldemort said. Harry snapped his jaw shut. He knew he said too much.

"Well I helped, she did this while I was here, she didn't know that the bet was called off." Harry lied.

"You're lying, don't it's unbecoming." Voldemort sat in a comfy black chair at the fire place across the room. Harry stood up and sat on the other one.

"What did you mean about you and Anthony? If you don't tell me I'm sure Anthony will."

Voldemort growled, "You will not go asking around about my past! It is mine to sort, not yours!"

Harry felt the shiver rise up his back. "What happened to Anthony?"

"Nothing, it is none of your concern! That man is sitting on his head, rather than on his arse! I did not know someone who could hold such a grudge!"

Harry swallowed, he hoped to God that nothing happened to Anthony. If it did, than it would all be his fault. "Where is he?" He asked softly.

Voldemort looked up at him and glared, "I told you that it is none of you business where that prick has gone! I wish he went to hell!"

"What the hell do you mean?! Where the bloody hell is he!" Harry yelled getting up off his chair and glaring at Voldemort.

Voldemort finally had enough sense to see what Harry must have been thinking because he smiled suddenly, which turned into a full blown laughter. Harry stood glaring at him in disgust.

"If you are thinking that I killed him, than no, I did not. He is safely at my headquarters, locked up in the room I gave him and not talking to me."

Harry felt his muscles visibly relax. He slowly sat back down, "You just love scaring people don't you? Do you have any idea what would have happened to me if that man died? I was the last person he was seen with. They would have hung me."

Voldemort smirked at him, "You really need to get rid of that "saving people thing" you have."

Harry scowled, "You're quoting my friend."

Voldemort stood up straight, "Which one?" It was Harry's turn to laugh. Voldemort just shook his head, muttering.

"Well I guess this meeting is over. I just wanted to hear that you have not been involved personally in this war." He paused for a moment before continuing, "And I wanted cheering up after my talk with Anthony. He had me a bit angered, even more when I knew he was under your protection and considered as your 'friend'."

Harry smiled at the 'feared' Dark Lord's sulky voice. "You weren't really planning on killing him were you?"

"Harry, you must remember that when I am angry I usually act before I think."

"That's for certain, it was the only way I escaped from you all these years." Harry muttered, but Voldemort heard him all the same.

"Funny." He growled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I will see you sometime."

"I thought we weren't going to associate with each other?"

"Changed my mind, it is kind of hard when we are going to be the death of one another."

Harry smirked and opened the door. He waved good bye and shut it.

Lucius waited for him on the other end. Harry smiled at him, "You have to start treading on eggshells boys, I think I just angered him a little bit more."

Without waiting for questions he left, behind him groans were heard from the Death Eaters, and one 'stupid Potter' from Malfoy. Harry smirked.

* * *

When Harry returned back to the Burrow, Remus quickly ushered him into his room.

"What happened?"

Harry stared at him before remembering that he left a letter to the werewolf telling him where he was.

"Nothing, he just wanted some-uh-'cheering up' I guess." Remus' mouth dropped to the floor and Harry had to fight the urge to laugh.

"He didn't torture you did he?"

"No, we just talked and I had some fun with the Death Eaters."

"What kind of fun, you didn't use any of the Unforgivables did you, what about your element?"

"No Remus I did not use any form of torture, just some careful choosing of words." Harry smirked in memory.

Remus stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Tell me about it."

Thirty minutes later, Harry finished and they both sat drinking tea. "Isn't itsuspicious that Voldemort wants you to stay out of the war? He is involved in it."

"So am I Remus, he just doesn't know that. Most of the plans I gave to the Order was straight from strategy he taught me. I may not be involved in the battles but I do keep our men and women from dying."

"That's true, and you will kill him later."

Harry squirmed slightly in his seat. He didn't want to think about the prophecy and his so called destiny.

"Remus, you have anything to eat?"

Remus stared at him, "When was the last time you ate?"

Harry shifted, "Um, yesterday morning. I conjured some breakfast and than I forgot to eat for the rest of the day." He didn't want to mention Salazar's book, it was only for his eyes. After all, he couldn't tell anyone about Laudia's store, she could get in deep trouble. Not to mention the book would be immediately put on display or tried to be translated, in turn ending up in Voldemort's hands. Harry wanted the book to himself.

"Well looks like we're going to eat a lot tonight, Dobby sure brought a lot of food."

"Dobby?" Harry glanced up.

"Yes, Dumbledore brought him over here. There are too many people in this house for Molly to feed us all, so Dobby asked if he could come help. Actually now that I think about it, he only said he wanted to come after he over heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about you being here."

Harry laughed.

"Shall we dig in? I haven't eaten since you left today either."

Harry snorted into his food, "Another Sirius."

"Better believe it, come on eat up, you're too skinny."

This time Harry scowled, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true and since I am now your guardian, you are going to eat or I will feed you myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Before Remus could threaten any longer Harry began to eat quickly.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE THAT CELEBRATE IT! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T HAPPY KWANZAA! FOR THE OTHERS THAT CELEBRATE OTHER HOLIDAYS DURING THIS TIME HAPPY THAT HOLIDAY! LOL! Bye everyone! REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME! 


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Hogwarts

_Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle_

_Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? _

_Rating: PG13_

_Disclaimer: Here goes...I don't own him, no one does. He is his own person thank you very much!_

_A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!_

**_Chapter 6 "Back to Hogwarts"_**

Platform 9 3/4 was crowded. It seemed that this year there were more people there than ever.

Harry, Hermione and the remaining Weasleys piled right after the other through the train door. Arthur and Molly stood on the platform waiving good-bye as the train began to move.

Harry watched until they disappeared around the bend. He felt the familiar home sickness as soon as he turned back to the others. They were watching him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry had the urge to spill everything, tell them that he wasn't okay, nothing was okay. How could it be? He was going back to Hogwarts. He was going back to hell.

Three years ago he wouldn't have thought going back to Hogwarts hell, he would have thought Hogwarts the best home because it sheltered him from the outside world. One year later, the truth came out and everything turned dark, even him.

"Harry? Are you there?" Again Hermione asked. She was sitting across him, leaning in so she could see his eyes.

Harry mentally shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm okay, just a bit nervous."

"Why?"

This time Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, but Hermione beat him. "He's afraid how everyone is going to react to him this year. Last year was just a taste, it might be worse this year."

"But they can't just turn their backs on him!" said Ron through clenched teeth.

"You have to remember, not everyone knows Harry as well as we do. If the media told them that he turned, they would believe it faster than hearing Harry's side." Ginny said softly.

The compartment settled into silence after that. Harry went back to his own thoughts, Hermione rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for and settled down. Ginny sat quietly in her corner, occasionally she would glance in Harry's direction. Ron sat staring out the window, trying not to disturb the silence.

Harry sat looking out the window. The witch with the trolley had passed and they took the time to buy some Chocolate Frogs before they all resumed their silence. Harry didn't know if they were doing it for him, or themselves. He knew they were still a bit edgy around him, but it was to be expected. If they acted like that around him, he dreaded to think what was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ten minutes." The conductor's voice sounded through the speakers. Ginny and Hermione immediately left the compartment, giving the boys time to dress.

* * *

By the time they got to the Great Hall, they were the last ones. When they opened the door, silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at them. Harry tried to hold his shiver in and followed Ron and the others to Gryffindor table. 

"What are you doing here, Potter? You should be with the Slytherins!" Hisses even from his past friends were thrown at him. Harry tried not to retort.

"Traitor!" Padma Patil spat. Ernie Mcmillan glared at him and hissed as he passed. Most of the Great Hall glared at him, even the Slytherin table had a couple of hisses thrown at him.

"Shouldn't you be licking You-Know-Who's ass Potter? We don't need traitors here, go back to where you came from!" Harry closed his eyes, that was a hit.

Ron, who had stood next to him when they came in, now stood in front of him and glaring at the mousy brown haired boy. Red sparks were spewing from his wand.

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you Macnamera? You who can't even say his damn name! If he showed up at this school right now, I bet you would be the first one to run to him and lick his ass! The only traitor I see here is you! You shouldn't believe everything you hear from others until you actually see it for your self!" Ron yelled.

The whole hall stood silently, every breath was held in, waiting. Macnamera glared at Ron and stood up.

"Weasley, as a pureblood you'd think what was best for you, just like Potter. He couldn't handle a little shit so he ran and got himself in a shit loadof trouble! Why don't you just admit that he crossed. I've read between the little coated up articles that the Prophet put out for people. All lies in it just like you're lying right now!

"Potter's nothing but a traitor and if you call me a traitor again I'll cut your throat out! Why don't you step aside and let Potter fight his own battles!"

By now Ron's face was red and Harry could tell that only a thin thread was holding that anger in. If Macnamera pushed too hard, things could get ugly.

"Ron, leave him alone. Let him think what he wants to think." He spoke softly. He wasn't sure if his friend even heard him.

"Ron? Harry's right, just let him go. If you do anything stupid you might end up in prison." Hermione said. She had managed to get in front of Harry also, along with Ginny and a couple of others. They were standing around Harry, as if shielding him from the others.

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't fight your own battles? I thought you were the Boy-Who-Lived? I thought you were the one that everyone idolized." Macnamera said.

"If you don't shut up than you'll see how well I fight my own battles." Harry hissed. He smirked slightly as he saw the flicker of doubt in Macnamera's eyes, but it vanished.

"I thought you were supposed to be this hero and save us all, but instead you join the enemy. Are you so scared that you wouldn't defeat him, so you joined him? Your mother and father would roll in their graves if they saw you right now."

Two red robes and one blue flashed before the hall knew what was happening. Ron and Harry had both jumped onto Macnamera at the same time. Forgetting magic and beating the boy with fists.

Harry didn't know that he snapped, he more saw it like slow motion. As soon as he heard the comment coming out of the boy's mouth, all hell broke loose and Ron and he had both jumped on him.

"WHAT is going on here?!" They broke apart and stood up, Macnamera left on the floor bleeding. McGonagall and Sprout strode up to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. They didn't know what to say. The boy on the ground was bleeding freely while Ron and Harry stood guiltily at their spots.

"Explain this right now!" McGonagall said. There was no other way to say it, she was beyond pissed, outraged even.

"Macnamera said some stuff about Harry, Professor. Some stuff he shouldn't have. Ron and Harry warned him to stop, but he continued to insult Harry until Harry lost it and attacked him. Ron helped him. Professor, Macnamera deserved it." Hermione said.

"Was it so bad that you had to beat the boy? Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you have detention starting today."

She turned to the unconscious boy, "When he wakes tell him that he also has detention and if I see this repeated, anyone who was involved will be suspended. Immediately."

"Professor it wasn't Harry and Ron's fault. Macnamera said some personal stuff." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley, be glad that we have not started classes yet or I would have had to take points away."

Harry stood watching as she walked out of the hall, Macnamera floating behind her. "Come on Harry, we need to sit down."

"What just happened?" He asked as he followed Ginny's example and sat.

"You and Ron beat Macnamera to the brink of death. Remind me to never say anything about your parents." Ginny muttered. Harry smiled.

"I wonder why none of the teachers did anything until McGonagall came." Hermione said. Harry glanced questioningly at her but she just pointed her finger at the head table.

Most of the teachers sat at their respective seats and talked to each other as if nothing happened. Snape and Dumbledore were absent from the group.

"I was certain they would do something if a fight issued, but nothing happened. They all sat and watched when Macnamera said that stuff to you. They didn't do anything when you and Ron attacked him. It's strange." Hermione mumbled.

"Who cares, no points were taken off, except earning Harry and myself detention." Ron said.

"Hey, Potter." Harry turned and looked for the voice that called to him. Marietta, Cho's friend, the one that had betrayed the DA in their fifth year, waved at him.

"That was my friend you attacked, Potter. Watch your back this year, you won't get away with what you did. You're a traitor. I don't know why Dumbledore let you even set foot into Hogwarts again. Where ever you are there's trouble. If it wasn't for you Cedric never would have died."

The comment hit Harry full on. He expected a lot of things from her, but never something like that. She had just mentioned one of the things he had kept trying to forget. He clenched his fists and glared at her.

"Just who's the traitor Marietta?" Marietta's eyes went wide and she scrunched up her nose at him.

"Just stay close to the few friends you have left, Potter."

Harry ignored her and turned back to his dinner.

"Harry?"

"What?!" Harry half yelled. He turned around only to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna. Don't tell me you're against me too?" Luna smiled at him, her face serious for the first time.

"You haven't betrayed us, Harry. No matter what they keep saying, I believe you. You were just feeling insecure last year. You were angry and needed some space. Things just didn't turn out the way you hoped.

"Harry just ignore them. For Ravenclaws, they are dimwits that cannot see a good heart if it stared them in the face. I will always be your friend Harry. I may not have known you long, but I have a gift that tells me which people are good. You are my friend and always will be. Don't let their judgment cloud your mind, don't get angry at them or yourself. You will show them who you really are soon. You have a lot of allies, you just don't know it yet. When you need us the most, we will stand by you."

Without another word, Luna went away. Harry and the others stared after her.

"You know she's right. We are here for you." Ginny said.

"Thanks guys."

Everyone fell silent when the doors opened once again and McGonagall walked in with the first years.

"Sorry we are late, but there were problems that needed to be fixed."

She walked up to the podium and grabbed the parchment, calling out the names of the first years. Harry tuned most of it out and kept glancing up at the table, waiting to see if Dumbledore or Snape had come.

"Now, you will all eat and go to bed. I will have no one out in the corridors causing trouble." McGonagall said. As soon as she sat down everyone went to eat, forgetting all that had occurred not minutes before.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, I'm the head girl." Harry turned and stared at his friend.

"You are?"

Hermione laughed, "Course I am, where've you been?"

Harry blushed and continued eating.

"You'll love it here at Hogwarts, it's the best and safest place to be." Hermione said, not missing the snort that came from Harry. When she cast him a confused stare, Harry ignored her.

"I'm Aerlyn." The first year Gryffindor said timidly. Harry looked upat the girl, seeing her for the first time. She had black hair and the bluest blueeyes he had ever seen, they were almost black.

"The one across you is Harry, this is Ron and Ginny. They're brother and sister." Hermione said pointing to each one.

"Harry Potter? I've heard about you." Aerlyn said, her eyes traveling up to Harry's forehead. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did you hear? The good or the bad?" Harry said cynically.

"Harry! Be polite."

"The good I think. How you defeated Voldemort and how now you're fighting against him. My mum also told me about you turning dark, but she said not to believe all the nonsense. I think she is right." Aerlyn smiled at Harry. Harry couldn't bring himself to smile back.

Hermione scowled at him, "He's just not feeling up to talking right now. Try to engage him in conversation after he had some sleep."

"Hermione, I think McGonagall is calling you." Ginny said turning back to them after talking to Parvati.

Sure enough McGonagall began to wave her over when she looked up. Excusing herself, Hermione went up to the head table. Ten minutes of trying to read their lips Harry quit and waiting until Hermione came back. Five minutes later she sat down in between him and Ron.

"Well what did she want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just that there is a Head Girl and Boy meeting right after we show the new students where they sleep."

"Now that we are all done with our dinner, you will go straight to your dormitories. I don't want no foolish students running around late. Anyone who is caught will be receiving detention."

McGonagall said.

Hermione and other Prefects stood up and told the new students to follow them. When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione turned around and smiled at the confused faces.

"Through this portrait is the Gryffindor common room. You will spend seven years here and any points you earn or lose will be taken from the house hour glass. Make sure you try hard not to lose points. Try to follow the rules and not sneak out like I know some people to do. Whatever you do, don't try to upset Professor Snape. You cross lines with him, you're done for." Hermione smiled.

"Now the password for the portrait now is Dumbledore's Army. As the year goes by, the passwords will change, make sure that you check with me or any of the Prefects for the password. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone that is not in Gryffindor the password. If you have to, guard it with your life."

"Stop scaring them, Hermione." Harry said, smirking.

"The girls' dormitory is on the left and the boys' dormitory is on the right. Boys' just to warn you, don't try to use the girls' stairs. It's very painful to slide all the way down. If you want to know just ask Ron Weasley." Hermione smirked at Ron's crimson face.

"So when did Hermione get a twin?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"She has changed." Ginny said.

"Is that good or bad?" Hermione asked as she joined them.

"That was pretty good. You actually didn't try to lecture them and tell them to study, study, study!" Ron said.

"Oh! I forgot to!" All three laughed at her expense. Hermione sent them a scowl.

"Well I'm goint to that meeting. Youthree should be getting to sleep too. We have NEWTS this year, so study, study, study!"

Ron groaned and Harry hit him over the head. "You had to mention that!"

The girls laughed and they parted going separate ways.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lateness. I just had finals at school and had to study for them. First semester just ended Thursday and we had today off. We had three snow days so far and one where they cancelled school for no reason and expect us to make it up...pfft as if! lol. Anyway I'll try to post more often. REVIEW PLZ! If anyone has any ideas don't be shy! 


	7. Chapter 7 Power of Friendship

**Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: Here goes...I don't own him, no one does. He is his own person thank you very much!**

**A/n: THANKS TO:**

**Anatra:Glad you like it, I try to get up to date as best as I can. I'm more busy than ever this year. So it's a race.**

**Jbfritz: thanks.**

**HoshiHikari: Well you know how it is, you'll find out about the teachers now.**

**HedwigPig: I've been meaning to tell, that's a weird name. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter7 "Power of Friendship"**

The first few days of classes was a nightmare for the Gryffindors. Many of them were shunned by the rest because they stood by Harry. Most Gryffindors were targets of pranks, jinxes and some even coming close to getting seriously hurt.

The students that were once afraid to commit dangerous crimes, showed out of no where and attacked.

In Newt potions, one of the Ravenclaws threw some powdered horn of a bicorn before her partner had added knotgrass.The potion had fizzled and boiled until it finally exploded, leaving most students with badly bruised bodies.

Some were even halfway transformed. Snape had taken all of Ravenclaw's points and gave out detention. Madam Pomfrey spent days curing the ones that somehow managed to transform.

It was later found out that the girl who damaged the potion was Mandy Brocklehurst, the second to Marietta to hate Harry and the Gryffindors. Lisa Turpin, the victim of her partner's idiot-ness was found to have been strongly supporting the Gryffindors and hated what the others were doing.

No one could do anything about what was going on. The teachers could only take points and assign detentions. The students outnumbered the teachers, not even behaving when they were others like them. Harry understood why they ignored what happened that first day. This was war, if people wanted to act the way they did, they could. It was an all for one and none for all. The school was more like a war zone than a school.

"Harry, we have to do something." Hermione had said one day after a brush in with one of the Hufflepuffs. They had than decided that the D.A. had to come back. They rounded up most of the students that were not against them and secretly ushered them into the Room of Requirements.

They began training harder than ever before. Separated into groups by levels, everyone learned to protect one another, help, teach, and cooperate with each other. Harry began to teach the older kids the spells he learned while away. Some had unique power. Some had control of power they did not even know was rare.

In November they began animagus training, with private supervision from McGonagall, who was the only teacher who knew what was going on.

Harry began instructing them with advanced spells that not even the seventh years knew. He did not tell where they came from, but put Hermione in the spotlight by thanking her for them.

Many of the spells the older kids learned were dark, but legal. He taught them the more advanced boiling curse, he even began to teach them Legillimency (sp?) and Occlumency.

"Harry. Harry we have to go. Snape's going to get mad," Hermione cut through Harry's thoughts.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his bag before running out of the common room after Hermione. By the time they reached the dungeons, they were late. Hermione opened the door cautiously and peered in.

"Snape's not in." She whispered and crept into the room.

Harry followed her a bit more cautiously. The students glared at him silently as he entered, but he ignored them and managing to find his seat in front of Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter." Harry jumped and turned around only to find Snape staring at him from the door.

Harry cursed inwardly and let out a hissed "damn".

"Another five, there will be no cussing in this class, you know the rules." Snape said smugly. Harry managed to keep his mouth shut as the students snickered behind their hands.

"Now, today we will finish the Polyjuice potion. This last step is one of the most important, that means leave your idiot fights out at the door. You all need to be careful how you put the Lacewing into the cauldron. One wrong move and Madam Pomfrey will have her hands full again. I warn you again, be careful," Snape finished and motioned for them to get the last part of the Polyjuice potion off his desk.

Two hours later, it was finished. The Polyjuice sat in cups in front of them. Harry and Hermione prepared themselves for the taste and the sick feeling they knew would come.

"Begin. I will be walking around each group and supervising."

Harry put the hair in and chugged the potion down as quickly as he could without choking on the thick liquid. It had immediate affect. He scrunched up his eyes as the sick feeling hit his stomach. His glasses slid off, his hair began to be slick and his eyes began to turn color.

Five minutes later, the transformation was finished and Harry sat up to look at Hermione. He found himself staring at a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Hermione?" The girl nodded and smiled.

"This one at least felt good." She whispered to him in her Parvati kind of voice.

"Hermione, you're me!" They both turned to stare at the Parvati-turned-Hermione.

"My God, is that what I really look like?" Hermione whispered. She looked thunderstruck.

Harry smiled and let out a snicker," It's not that bad."

Hermione glared at him, "The hair has to change, the face needs make up and the eyes look like they haven't seen sleep in centuries! I call that bad!"

"I wonder who became me." Harry muttered than turned to Hermione as she started to laugh.

"You should look in a mirror than across the room."

Harry obliged and looked across the room. His mouth fell open when his copy stared at him.

"I need changes too," He muttered.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this, but you and Malfoy switched bodies!" Hermione had the sense to muffle her laughter at Harry's horrified look.

"Don't you get any ideas, Potter!" Draco yelled and Harry looked up. Draco was smirking at him, the smirk that looked so wrong on Harry's face, almost evil.

"If I think I know what you're thinking Malfoy, than you've got your wish. As long as you swear you wouldn't do anything either." Harry smirked back. Draco stared at him.

"Would I do that?" He asked innocently and Harry had to laugh.

"I don't know, would you?"

"Potter, you need to get laid." Draco muttered loud enough for the room to hear.

"Pot-Draco! Watch your language. Talk about your fantasies outside this classroom." Snape said.

Draco, Harry and the rest of the class stared at their professor. Everyone heard the words, but the meaning was misinterpreted.

"No way!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time, than began to laugh.

"All right, you had your fun. The potion lasts for the next fifteen minutes. Get your places cleaned up and start a paper about your transformation. I want it on my desk in two days."

Harry and Hermione cleaned up their places and sat down to write. As Draco passed their table, he dropped a wad of paper into Harry's lap. He did not even look at them, just returned to his seat and began to write.

Harry unwrapped the paper and quickly read through the note before looking up at the green eyes. He blinked twice rapidly and returned to his paper.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Harry passed her the note. A moment later Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Can you trust him?"

"He's helped me, I think he deserves it."

"But he's your enemy. He works for Voldemort." She whispered.

"Hermione, I do too. I may not be as in depth now, but I am as par of this as he is. I'm going."

"Can't we come with you?"

"No, it's just between him and me."

"All right, be careful. If you don't come back, we'll come looking for you."

The bell rang and they stood up. Hermione left him at the door and walked away with Hermione-Parvati.

Harry walked to the other hallway's corner and waited. Draco showed up minutes later and led him behind one of the statues and into a room. Harry followed him in and shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. You're the one that dropped me the letter."

Draco paced in front of him, agitating the already agitated Harry further. Harry waited until Draco settled down, but when he didn't, Harry stepped in front him.

"Draco, what is going on?" Draco began to answer but stared as Harry began to change into himself. Harry too was watching as Draco changed back into himself.

"Voldemort's planning something." He blurted out right away.

"What do you mean? Voldemort's always planning something." Harry said.

"Potter, you're not listening. He's planning something big. I've been trying to figure it out for weeks, but I haven't found anything."

"What do you want me to do, Draco? I may be one of his favorites, but I haven't talked to him since summer."

"You have the scar, Harry. Use it!"

"I got kicked out. I've tried to get it, but I can't. I don't like being in the dark either, but we can't know everything,"

"Something big is being planned. I want to know what it is. Father knows, but he's afraid to say."

"All right, I'll try to talk to him. Maybe I can–" Harry broke off as pain shot through his forearm. He clenched it and looked up at Draco.

"Why's he calling?" Draco shrugged.

Harry touched the serpent's head and shot a message to Voldemort.

"This can't be a coincidence." He muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Remus. He needs to know."

"All right. Tell me what happens." Draco said and disappeared through the door.

Harry ran to the rooms Remus was stationed and knocked. The old werewolf opened the door and ushered him in.

"Good after noon, Harry."

"Remus I have to go, Voldemort called just now and I have to go see what's going on."

"Harry, I thought he wasn't going to call during school." Remus said, anger tinting the calm voice.

"Draco thinks he's setting something big. It cold be my chance to see what he's up to."

"It could be dangerous, Harry. Voldemort has an unpredictable mind, promise me you will be careful." Remus said.

"Remus–"

"Promise."

Harry sighed, "I promise."

"Good luck, Harry."

"Remus, don't tell anyone." Harry said and summoned his element. Remus stepped back as the fire enveloped the boy and they disappeared.

"Good luck."

* * *

Harry appeared directly in front of Voldemort. The red-eyed man just blinked at him, but the Death Eaters behind the two all had wands out. 

"Serpent, nice of you to join us." Voldemort smirked while Harry scowled.

"I thought we agreed there wasn't going to be any calling during school."

"I have a surprise, so I couldn't wait."

Harry raised an eyebrow and watched as Voldemort motioned him to follow.

They walked up winding stairs and maze-like hallways before they finally reached a room. Voldemort opened the door and Harry walked in. For the second time Harry had to duck to avoid the curse sent his way. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on the spell caster.

"Anthony?" Harry's mouth fell open. Anthony glared at him.

"Look what he did, Harry! I never should have trusted you or him!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"I just awoke his hidden magic. He always had it, but got scared and locked it away. So I decided that this time he's going to live with it."

Harry stared at the man before bursting out laughing.

"Harry Potter, that is not funny!" Anthony yelled.

Harry closed his mouth, but held a smile.

"You should be happy Anthony, you're not missing anything now."Harry said.

"I am too! I'm going to miss my life. That lunatic there has been keeping me in this room, forcing me to learn all these complicated spells. That _Leviosa_ is the last spell I do!"

Harry clamped a hand to his mouth, "You're learning _Leviosa_? That's a first year spell."

"So what? When I get out of here, I'll get you back for this." Anthony snarled.

"Anthony the magic does not bite." Voldemort said in a bored voice. Harry got the feeling that this wasn't the first time Anthony complained. Harry almost felt sorry for his old mentor, almost.

"It's your fault it happened!"

"Hey, I did not mess around with the dogs. You know they were vicious, but you had to be brave." Voldemort said dangerously.

"At least I wasn't the one who set them on Greg. It was the only reason I locked my magic away. I saw how you controlled them. You laughed when they tore him apart." Anthony shut his mouth and turned away.

Harry choked and stared between the two. Voldemort killed before he even came to Hogwarts.

"I was young, I didn't know what I was doing, Anthony. I did not know that I was controlling them. I just could not stand Gregory trying to bully you. I did not know." There was hurt and regret in Voldemort's voice.

"You knew, Tom, but you didn't want to stop it."

Voldemort sighed and turned around and left.

Harry stayed behind, staring at Anthony's back.

"You should leave the past in the past Anthony. He is regretting what he did. Why can't you forgive him?"

Anthony turned to face him, his eyes were glistening and looked far away.

"I have forgiven him. But I cannot forgive him for what he is doing now. I have seen what he does. He controls his men, like he controlled those dogs."

"He's been hurt, he did not know how to deal with pain so he returned it. He's addicted to it. Dark magic is like drugs, Anthony. Once you're hooked, you're hooked for life. You have to get to know him again." Harry and left. Anthony stayed back, staring out the window. His mind far in the past, Harry's words swimming in and out of his consciousness.

* * *

Harry descended the stairs and entered the meeting room. The Death Eaters did not pay attention to him as he cut through the circle formed. 

Voldemort was in the middle, power radiated from him in waves, almost knocking Harry off his feet. He pushed his way through to the middle.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Voldemort glowed red as he cast _Crucio_ after_ Crucio_ at the figure below his feet. It wasn't moving, but the Dark Lord did not seem to notice. His eyes were wild, power hungry.

"Voldemort?" Harry called out. The _Crucio_ stopped as the man looked at him.

"_Crucio_!" He yelled at Harry and Harry barely dodged it. Pain curse after pain curse flashed through the air as Harry dodged them. Twisting this way and that to avoid the curses.

The Death Eaters stood frozen, staring at their master.

"All of you get out of here! You're dismissed!" Harry yelled at them, dodging a blood boiling curse.

Every one of them snapped and as one apparated away.

"Voldemort, you have to stop!" He yelled through the rainbow of colors.

"Why should I? I like it, it is an incredible power to feel. I know you do fell it, Serpent!"

"You have to stop this. You can't let your rage control your every move! It will destroy you!"

"What do you know!? You never had to go through what I did. You never had a father who hated you!"

"I had an uncle. That's close to a father. I had a bad childhood and I'm not acting like a spoiled child! So what if the world's fucked up, it's life and we have to learn to deal with it."

"_Crucio_!" The curse came out of nowhere and Harry crumpled. The curse was tenfold stronger than the original, fueled by Voldemort's anger.

"Stop!" He tried crying out, but all that came was a croak.

"Tom, stop!" The curse ended abruptly and Harry fell, his face on the cool floor. His body was burning. It hurt to breathe, move, it hurt to even blink. Anthony rushed to his side.

"God, Harry, are you okay?" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

Anthony got up and walked up to the unmoving man, the body was not recognizable anymore. He got up and stood in front of Voldemort.

"Tom?"

The red eyes blinked at him and looked away. "I did this." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Anthony said slowly.

"I guess you're right, I do enjoy it. I love to let it control me. It's the only way I feel alive.

"Tom, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm sorry I forced you to become who you are. If I wasn't so scared, none of this would have happened."

Voldemort stared around the room, his eyes falling on the dead form than at Harry's crumpled form.

"Harry." He ran to the boy and slowly turned him over. Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"I guess Anthony got through where I couldn't." He rasped.

Voldemort grabbed his wand, and ignoring Harry's flinch, he began casting healing charms. Regret was making its way into his melting heart.

"We have to take you to a hospital. Anthony you're going to have to take him, either to Hogwarts or St. Mungo's."

"Hogwarts." Harry said and Anthony picked him up carefully.

Voldemort grabbed one of Harry's shoes and created a portkey.

"Voldemort, who's that man?" Harry asked.

Voldemort looked back at the figure.

"Cornelius Fudge."

He didn't see Harry's eyes widen and fear creep into them. Fear not for Voldemort, but for his own life.

* * *

That's chapter 7. I don't know when I'll be posting again, but be patient, I'll post when I can. Love ya lotz and plz plz REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8 What's there to Lose?

**Title: Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**Summary: The temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: I don't think I'll have one. Maybe keep Harry and Ginny, or I might make them break up, they're not doing so good as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: Here goes...I don't own him, no one does. He is his own person thank you very much!**

**Chapter8 "What's there to Lose?"**

* * *

As the feeling in his navel disappeared and he plummeted to the ground, Anthony almost dropped the unconscious boy. He was in an unfamiliar place. It looked like the inside of a very rich family. The place was huge, the hall he was in was at least 30 feet high with pictures all over the place, moving pictures. Anthony had never seen anything like it in his entire life. 

He stared at them for a moment before remembering where he was and what he was there for. He clutched Harry tighter to him and ran up the long winding stairs.

"W-watch out, they move." Harry's raspy whisper came from his arms.

"What moves?"

"The stairs, there is also a trick step on the fifth stair up." The boy muttered and fell limp once again.

He shook him slightly and Harry's eyes opened again, "Harry I don't know where your hospital is. You'll have to stay awake and guide me."

"T-the fourth f-fl..sorry."

Anthony cursed and tried to get to the top before the stairs actually moved like Harry had warned him. It surprised him when he did get to the end that they did not move an inch while he was on them.

He ran blindly around the fourth floor. There was nothing that even resembled the nurse's station, there was no one in sight. As he finally came around what felt like the fiftieth corridor, he felt a force slam into him, driving him to the ground. He barely managed to keep himself from dropping the young man he carried in his arms.

He looked up and found himself staring into obsidian eyes, they glared back at him before moving to the figure in his arms. Anthony clutched Harry tighter to him.

"What happened?" Anthony jumped at the harsh voice that sounded in his ears.

"Please, we need to get him to the hospital. If we don't, he might not survive." He pleaded.

"He went back, didn't he? After he promised everyone, he went back! Stupid Potter!" The man took out his wand and muttered a charm. Anthony gasped as Harry floated away from him, leaving him to clutch thin air.

"Where are you taking him?"

The man turned back and stared at him, "To the hospital wing of course, where do you think?"

"I'm coming with you." Anthony saw the man shrug and hurry away in long swift strides.

They walked for at least five minutes before coming to two huge doors, they burst open when the dark haired man neared them.

"Poppy, get over here!"

Anthony followed him in and sat beside the bed the dark haired man dropped Harry on.

He looked around, the room was as huge as the hall they dropped in, it was completely white and filled with beds.

"Oh my God! What happened to him!" A loud shriek forced Anthony's drifting mind to the reality and he stared at the woman that had entered the hospital.

She was wearing all white, with what looked like a blue apron around her waist.

"Severus what happened to him?" She asked again, ignoring Anthony completely, and bustling around throwing spells at Harry.

"I don't know, I found him and that man with him in the hall." The man, Severus, said in a grumpy tone. Anthony got the feeling that he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"I need a restorative drought, healing potions, blood unclogging potions, and a Pepper Up." Poppy ordered and Severus walked briskly to a cabin on the far end of the wall and came back with two vials and three goblets full of some kind of liquid.

"Unclogging," Poppy said. Severus handed her one of the vials and she gently picked Harry's head up and poured the potion down his throat.

"Restorative," She repeated the process twice more.

"Give him this," Severus said.

The nurse gave him a questioning look, but grabbed the last goblet and tilted Harry's head up. The potion easily went down, making the boy sputter.

"Anti-Crucio?"

"He was hit with at least couple of them. I knew as soon as I saw him."

"What are we going to do? We'll have to call Dumbledore, but I don't want to disturb him."

"He needs to come back, Potter might need his help. Send an owl and tell him what is going on, tell him to get back here as soon as he can." Anthony watched as Severus swept out of the room without another word.

"Thank you for bringing him." He jumped and turned around to face the old medi-witch.

"I had no choice, he could have died if I left him there."

"Where was he? Mr. Potter usually has a reason why he gets hurt, but this is bad, I have not seen him this injured since Voldemort was reborn."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Anthony jumped out of his chair and ran to the bed where his charge was laying.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Madam, you have to tell Dumbledore that Fudge's dead." Harry rasped out.

"Fudge? Dead? How?"

Anthony watched as Harry fought his demons down before answering, "Voldemort killed him. He's totally lost his mind."

"That's not true!" Anthony clamped his hand over his mouth in astonishment. The words were out before his brain registered what he was saying.

Harry turned to him and smiled, "Thank you for rescuing me. Anthony, you saw how bad he was, he completely forgot everything around him. His jealousy and anger are going to be the end of him. If he keeps continuing like this who knows what could happen."

"Harry, you can't say that, it was the first time he has ever done something like that." The pleading look he sent to the boy only made him cringe when Harry looked hard back at him.

"Mr. Potter what is going on? Where have you been? Why is this man here and who is he?" Pomfrey said.

Anthony sighed, "I am Anthony, once a friend of the real Tom Riddle."

Madam Pomfrey gasped, "Friend?" Her eyes were wide with fear. He felt her eyes roam his body in order to find the long stick that allowed him to use magic.

"It's okay, Madam. He won't hurt you even if he tried, he does not know enough spells." Harry said. Anthony felt annoyed, but swallowed it and smiled gratefully when Pomfrey relaxed slightly.

"Why were you with Voldemort, Harry? Why did you go back? Don't tell me the rumors are true, that you really are a traitor."

Anthony watched as Harry's lips quirked into a small smile, "I am a traitor, but not the one that would actually betray anyone. I went back to Voldemort because I found something that I knew would interest him. That was when he started this cat-and-mouse game all over again."

"Do you have any idea what the people are going to do once they find out? How-"

The door banged open and all three turned around. Anthony watched as a man with long white beard and half moon glasses strode towards them.

"Harry, thank Merlin you are all right."

"How are you Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said as a greeting and as an introduction to Anthony.

"Fine Harry, what did you get yourself into this time?" Anthony's eyes narrowed at the straight question. Harry didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"I was visiting a friend and got into some trouble, I'm fine as you can see."

"He was at Voldemort's." Anthony turned to stare at the nurse.

Dumbledore stared at the witch for a second before returning to Harry, "You broke your word?"

"I never gave my word." Anthony could feel Harry's annoyance.

"Either way, you should not have gone back. You have betrayed our trust for the last time, Harry. How long will you keep doing this? Is it somehow better to be with the man that killed your parents? Is it better to be with a man who would hurt you at one sign of disobedience? Tell me Harry, I would love to know." Dumbledore's voice was low, it radiated power that Harry just ignored.

"First of all, if it weren't for you and your stupid prophesy my parents would still be alive. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gone to Voldemort in the first place." Harry growled, getting slowly out of his bed.

"Mr. Potter, lay back down immediately!" Pomfrey yelled. Harry ignored her, but stared at his headmaster with penetrating eyes.

"Headmaster, it was so much easier to be with Voldemort than it had ever been with you. He told me what to do and did not play around in circles until he got what he wanted. Sure, that first time he black mailed, but it doesn't matter. In the months that I was with him, I became a new me. I understood what he was doing, and why he was doing it. And to answer your first question, I will be doing this until you try to do something about it.

"Even when we promised each other not to keep secrets, you still did. When we promised each other that we would never try to keep each other in the dark, you did! Why don't you answer me this? Why are you so controlling? Why do you keep so many secrets? Isn't it better to know something before you dive head first? After all, if I knew, Sirius would still be alive, wouldn't he? Now tell me the truth Dumbledore, why did you send my parents into hiding?"

Silence. That was all that was in the room, complete silence. Not one sound was heard as he, Anthony and Pomfrey watched Dumbledore. The man was glowering, his face was red, and when he finally spoke, his voice did not give away the anger he felt.

"It seems to me that Voldemort has loosened your tongue. I did not send you to the Dursleys to become who you are. I sent you to the Dursleys to be disciplined. I tried to reason with you, but you just did not want to listen. You could have had everything, but you threw it all away. I wanted someone that I could trust to always watch my back, but it seems to me that all you will do now is stab it as soon as I turn.

This has gone on for far too long Harry, it has to stop. Either you choose light or you choose dark. Either you follow me or you go back to Voldemort and let him _crucio_ you to obedience. It is your choice."

Harry sat back down on the bed, "You did not answer my question. I will not choose until I get an answer."

Dumbledore glared at him, "I made your parents go into hiding because I felt that they needed to. After the prophesy, you had to be hidden. Your parents never asked questions and did what I told them to."

"Neville and I have our birthdays at the end of July, why did you put me under the Fidilus charm but not Neville? If you did, maybe his parents wouldn't be in St. Mungo's now would they? How did you know that I was the one?"

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable, "That is a question best not discussed."

"Answer it, Headmaster!" Harry spat.

"I did not feel that the Longbottoms were that important. You were the heir of Gryffindor, so it had to have been you. Slytherin and Gryffindor have always been fighting, it never stopped so I had to assume that it was you."

"So you put me out as a target for Voldemort to find. As soon as he heard you made my parents hide, you revealed me to him. You gave us out! He never would have found out if you didn't act so rash!"

"I did not give you out, Harry. I merely tried to protect you."

"It didn't work did it? Instead you made me a target and a pawn in this god-forsaken war."

"It is not that way." Dumbledore said quietly.

"No? It sounds like it is, Headmaster. I am nothing but a pawn to you and Voldemort!"

Harry got up and flicked his hand and his robes changed into better ones.

"Anthony, do you want to go back home?"

"Yes, I do not think I want to be part of this any longer." He said quietly. He walked over to Harry and stood by him.

Turning to the Headmaster, he gave a weak smile, "He'll understand someday, you may have had your faults, but you only did what was best."

Dumbledore smiled gratefully at him, than turned to Harry.

"What is your decision?"

"What does it matter anymore?"

"It always matters, choose Harry."

"I don't have to choose between my friends, Dumbledore. That was one thing you could not control about me. If you haven't noticed, I am neither dark nor light, I am a mix. If I chose a side it would feel like I was fighting myself. I cannot do that."

"You will have to chose a side one day soon Harry."

"When that day comes I will be ready. There is nothing for me to lose now, nothing to keep me from going anywhere. Live my life the way I want to live it. Without anyone there to manipulate me or force me to do things I did not want to."

"Harry!" Everyone turned at the voice.

"Remus." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Whether you know it or not, Harry, there is one person you are losing." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, are you all right? I was so worried, Snape said that you came back all bloody and unconscious. What happened?" Remus came to stand in front of him.

Harry grabbed onto Anthony's arm and backed away.

"I'm sorry Remus."

"Harry? Harry what's going on?"

"Many things, things that even I don't understand."

"You're leaving." Remus clasped him on his shoulders. "If you are, you are not going without me."

"I can't bring you Remus, you might report to him." Harry glanced to Dumbledore.

"Harry, my loyalty is to you, not him or anyone else, you know that. I am coming with you. I promised I would take care of you, and I do not break promises easily."

Harry smiled. "You see Harry, when a werewolf finds himself a cub, it is not easy to separate them. So it seems to me that you are stuck with me." The werewolf grinned.

Harry gave in and motioned for him to stand on the other side. Touching both of their hands, he glanced once more at Dumbledore before turning to Pomfrey.

"Tell Ron and Hermione that I'm sorry, we'll see each other soon. Tell Ginny that I'm sorry it didn't work out. Tell her that I wasn't there for her like I should have been." He held back his tears as he looked around the room.

"I guess you won't be finding me in here anymore. Good-bye Madam Pomfrey, you're the best nurse Hogwarts ever had."

He could see the tears in Pomfrey's eyes, but smiled as she tried to hold them in.

"Good-bye Headmaster."

He grabbed both of the men's arms and whispered. Instantly fire blazed around them and they disappeared.

"The second war has finally begun." Dumbledore muttered. Pomfrey glared at him.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of ending the story here, but decided maybe one or two chapters more. I knew this one was going to be fairly short. Thanks for the reviews those that review, oh and I do read them just so if you're wondering. 


	9. Chapter 9 Alliance among enemies

**Title Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**SummaryThe temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. **

**Sequel to: Is It Worth It? **

**Pairings: none now**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: It gets really boring when you have to write this all the time...**

**A/n: THANKS TO:**

**Dragonic-believe me that wasn't a cliffy, you'd be hanging by your fingertips if it was...**

**Lily**

**RealBlueLightSaber: Well you got your wish, it will still be shorter than my last but around 14 chapters. Sorry. I'm a junior so grades this year count. Hehe :)**

**HoshiHikary**

**Ailisa D. Frieson**

**HedwigPig**

**ShatteredxDream**

**WARNING! CHARACTER BASHING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 "Alliance among enemies"**

"Harry! Time to get up lazy head!" Harry groaned as Remus shook his awake. He brushed the man away and buried his head under the pillow. Remus chuckled and grabbed the pillow and the blanket before Harry had the chance to snatch either one back.

Harry yawned and glared up at his godfather. "What time is it?"

"You slept through the day, it's almost two. Get dressed, Anthony wants us to join him in the dining hall." Remus threw back the covers and the pillow at him and left.

Harry groaned and dropped back on the bed. He stretched out as far as his body would let him, then got dressed.

It had been a week since they disappeared from the world. When they first appeared in France at Anthony's home, Anthony had offered him and Remus a place to stay. At first they had refused, planning to go somewhere farther from England, but when Anthony presented them the west wing of the mansion, they decided to stay.

The place was massive with luxury rooms, a pool, gym and video game room that was every boy's dream. They had immediately decided to stay. After a long day of casting protection spells and glamour charms on the house and themselves, they were too exhausted to do anything but take advantage of what was given. Anthony had lived alone, with only his maids and butlers to keep him company, so it was only natural that Harry and Remus used their time to lighten the old man's world.

Harry entered the dining hall and walked over to the long table where the two men sat conversing.

"...I'll try and see what I can do." Anthony was saying.

"I'll contact Dumbledore and–"

"You will not!" Both of the men jumped and turned sharply to look at Harry. He was angry, and when he was angry energy crackled around him.

"Harry, we need to tell Dumbledore where we are. Things aren't good back home, they need our help." Remus said gently.

Harry glared at him, "You promised Remus, I thought you said your loyalty was towards me only," He winced inwardly at the painful flicker in Remus' eyes.

"Everyone's worried, Harry. We need to contact them and tell them that we're okay. You need to speak to Ron and Hermione."

"No Remus! I don't want anything to do with this war. It cost me enough and now that I've escaped I won't be going back. If you want to go get yourself killed, be free."

"Remus is right, Harry. Your world needs help, Tom's been quite active since you left. You need to at least talk to some of them," Anthony spoke. Harry sent him a glare.

"You do what you want, I'm not going back there. Not after the Prophet's last issue."

Remus stood up and came to stand in front of him, he put his hands on Harry's tensed shoulders.

"We can't hide from this Harry, this is your war whether you like it or not. You cannot pretend that you don't hear their cries."

"Oh yeah, cries. Their cries of how the blasted boy-who-lived deserted them, how he permanently joined Voldemort. How much crap do I have to put up from them, Remus? Wouldn't you let them fix their own problems if you were in my place?"

"We need to go back, we can't leave them in his hands. You don't have to do what Dumbledore tells you. Can't you just go and fight this for you? For your parents and your friends? For Sirius?"

"Voldemort didn't kill Sirius, Bella did and I dealt with her! I have nothing to do with this war anymore. I'm finished! You hear me, finished!"

Remus narrowed his eyes and glared at his godson, "You'd rather let everyone get killed than get over your damn pride and help them? You're more like Voldemort, then."

Harry wrenched himself away from Remus' arms and stared at him, eyes glistening. "If that's the way you really think of me, than you're no better than the others." Before Remus could say another word, Harry turned and ran.

* * *

La Rochelle was a very beautiful and warm city in April. The ocean was also beginning to warm up. People of all sorts walked or sunned on the beach. 

Harry sat at one of the tables at the food stand, watching everyone. His mind was not on the people, but far from France or Rochelle.

Am I really turning out to be just like him? Was Remus telling the truth? Have I really gotten that cold?

He shut his eyes and put his arms over his head. His mind going over the conversation he had with the two men not moments ago.

"Problems, Potter?" Harry's eyes shot open and he jumped from his table.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation, what'd you think?"

"I could come up with ten different reasons why you off all people should be hanging around this place. Especially a place with women half naked. It is very appeasing to a vampire, isn't it?"

"Harry, why so cold, I thought we were friends?"

Harry's eyes sparked, "I promised I'd kill you Kage, I never said anything about being friends. Now what're you really doing here?"

"I've got a message from ol' Voldie. It says that if "you don't come back here at once I will kill everyone you have","

Harry stared at him before a laugh escaped his lips, "He's bluffing."

Kage stared at him, "I'd pay attention to what he's saying now, Potter. Voldie isn't a very happy camper right now. Dumbledore's been peeving him off and the ministry's not happy about finding their fat idiot of a minister dead on their doorstep."

"Tell Voldemort that I'm not interested, that I'm through with whatever he has planned. I don't care about anyone there, so I wouldn't mind if he burned them alive, they're all bastards."

"What the fuck are you talking about! Have you gone completely out of your mind? Has Voldie brain washed you that much that you don't even care for the only people that ever stood by your side? Wake up and smell the coffee, Potter. This isn't a game anymore, he's truly going to do everything he can to gain control of the wizarding world. I may not like the bastards, but I wouldn't like it if he came into control either." The vampire grabbed the shocked boy's collar and pulled him towards him.

" Don't you dare tell me that you don't care about them. Just because they screwed up doesn't mean that you can just ignore what is going on! Once Voldie's through with England, you really think he's just going to sit there? He's going to come after the other countries, Potter! So why don't you get it through your thick head that the world doesn't revolve around you, but around all the lives of the people begging you to help them!"

Harry wrenched away for the second time that day and sat back in his chair, "Why should I go back to them and save them if they don't care? You know that as soon as I kill Voldemort that they will turn their backs on me like I didn't even exist. How can I fight for people like that? Why should I risk my life for someone who isn't even grateful. Why should I?"

"One mistake doesn't erase all the good."

"What good? Ever since I discovered their fucking world it's been nothing but hell! Don't tell me that it was all wonderful, that it was a fucking fluffy wonderland! There wasn't a year that they didn't criticize me or degraded me or made me out to be this killer! Even when they knew I disappeared, they still pinned Fudge's death on me. I cannot fight for people who don't appreciate it. I just can't."

Kage's face grew softer as Harry's spilled angry tears. He tried to hide them, but they kept coming.

"Than don't do it for them. Do it for yourself and for your loved ones, they deserve some retribution. You can't go and just forget about them, it won't go away until you face it. If you want, I'll even help you."

"You're Voldemort supporter, why would you help me?"

"You're one of his too, Potter, yet you are still fighting against him."

"I'm not fighting against anyone, I would just love to be left alone."

"The problem is, you're not alone. There are still people who believe in you and do not turn their backs on you just because a stupid paper told them to. Use those few loyal ones and accomplish your goal."

"I'll do it for myself and my friends, the others can go shove themselves in a bin, 'cause that's where they belong."

Kage laughed.

* * *

They apperated in front of the Hogwarts double doors. They walked up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. When it opened, Dumbledore's shocked face made Harry almost laugh out, before he remembered what had happened. 

"May we come in?" Kage asked. Dumbledore opened the door wider and let them in, conjuring two chairs in the process.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, but his eyes were glued to Harry's.

"You know, Harry, he's never going to know anything if you don't let go of that grudge." Kage said pointedly. Harry sent him a glare.

"I came back to finish my job, after that I'll be leaving."

"What job?" Dumbledore asked.

"The one that goes with the prophecy. I don't care how it's done as long as it's done this year. I'm sick of things going wrong and I'm sick of putting up with all the bullshit." Harry said angrily. Kage cleared his throat.

"Dumbledork, I would like to help you, but I am only going to take orders from Harry here." Harry snorted at the name and Dumbledore's jaw dropped.

Kage continued like he didn't say anything insulting, "I think he deserves to be the leader of the war, after all it is his. He cannot sit in the shadows and do your dirty work while you get all the glory. He is going to have his own group and he will destroy Voldie."

Harry stared at him, "I will?"

Kage laughed at him, "You don't think I came all the way to La Rochelle just to bring Voldie's message did ya? I came to swear my alliance to you. By doing so, I've bound half of the vampires in the world to you. They are at your command and are also willing. They do not like how Voldemort has been treating them and they would like to have some freedom from him. I hope that freedom can come from you."

"Harry is too young to lead an army. I would be glad to lead them until he is ready to take up the responsibility." Dumbledore spoke up only to be quieted by two glares.

"There's no need for your meddling old man, I think you've done enough damage. Why don't you admit that this boy's old enough to do what he pleases. He is worth more than you have ever been worth. You meddle into things that aren't for you to stick your paws in, so don't do it here or I'll rip them off. The vampires will only obey Harry and no one else, not even the great Bumblebee."

"There is no need for name calling. We can settle this peacefully."

"He's right Dumbledore, I was old enough since I was eleven. I've put up with much more than you've ever gone through. As much as I hate being a part of this I think I deserve a spot in this fight."

"Dear boy, I just do not want you to get hurt."

Harry scowled at him, "I've been hurt before, and I've bounced back up. My place in this war is written in that prophecy and even though I hate to do it, I must. Voldemort was like father to me for the time I've stayed with him. But a father wouldn't threaten to kill your friends if you didn't come back. He's gone far enough and I think it is his time to go, for real this time."

"All right, but you must be careful. There are people out for your blood, they think that you have murdered their minister. Be careful." Dumbledore said.

"Is there a place we can use to meet up in this school?" Kage asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"There is." Harry said, getting up out of his chair.

Dumbledore looked up at him searchingly. "The Chamber of Secrets if perfectly fine for meetings."

"The Cham- it really existed?"

"Where've you been?" Harry shot at him.

Kage smirked back, "Around. Look Harry, I'll go back to Voldemort and tell him that you didn't come, but you will be back soon. I also have to tell Drasto what has happened between us, but he might've already felt it. He has been meaning to side with you from the very beginning, but you sort of disliked him."

"Oh, tell him sorry about that."

"It didn't hurt 'im, he bounces right up once he's banged up."

Kage smiled at the two and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled, "Well my boy, you keep getting stranger and stranger each day."

Harry scowled at him, "Doesn't mean that I'll trust you ever again. Good night Dumbles." He fire-ported before the man could say anything.

* * *

Harry crept through the Gryffindor Common Room and up to the boys' dormitories. He opened the door that led to the seventh year rooms slowly so as not to wake the boys. 

His trunk stood at the same place he had left if before disappearing. He waved his hand and the trunk lifted and floated towards him. He opened the door farther and let it float through.

"Harry?" He froze and his trunk thumped to the floor. Panic filled him and his heart began to hammer as the rest of the boys began to wake up. Harry looked to each of the bed and waved his hand, shrinking the trunk.

"Harry, wait." He stopped and slowly turned around, Ron stood behind him in his pajama watching him.

"Morning, Ron." He said softly.

"It really is you? I thought I just imagined it. God, Harry, where have you been?" Ron practically jumped out of the room and pressed the door closed behind him. As soon as they were a safe distance from the room, he turned and hugged his best friend, squeezing the life of him.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid like that again! You have any idea how much crap I had to put up from Ginny and Hermione!"

Harry smiled at him. "Sorry I left, it was sort of sudden and I wasn't thinking straight. I'll have to warn you that I might be leaving again."

"What? If you're going than I'm coming this time. There is no way you are leaving me with those-those brain busters."

Harry laughed, "Brain busters?"

"Yes! That's all they've been doing. Study, study, study! It drove me crazy!"

"Ron sit down." Harry motioned to the sofa in front of the fire place in the common room. The red-head shut his mouth and sat down waiting for his friend to continue.

"Look, I said that I might be leaving but I didn't say where I was going. I just came from Dumbledore's office and I'm thinking of leaving school, not permanently, just until things are back in order. I've decided to fight against Voldemort and not skirt my destiny, I've been running away from it too many times."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. I know that it won't be far from here. I'm thinking of not leaving the school at all, but just pretend like I left. I was planning of going down to the Chamber. It needs a bit of fix-up, but we can make it work."

"We?" Ron asked. Hope was rising in his eyes, but Harry knew he had to squash the idea.

"Kage, one of the elder vampires, has pledged his alliance to me and in doing so bound half of the other vampires to me. He says they were all willing. We will be meeting in the Chamber and training for the war. I'll be fighting Voldemort from now on."

"Why what happened? Why can't we join too, you know we can help." Ron said.

"Voldemort did something that I didn't think he would actually go through with, and even though I expected it, I did not think he would break our deal. As for you joining, I cannot let you because I don't want to put you in danger. If Voldemort got his hands on you, who knows what he would do."

"Harry, you know we can help you. We didn't train for nothing. You know that we would do anything to stand by your side when the time comes, you don't have to do this alone."

"You don't understand, Ron. The next time Voldemort and I meet will be on a field of battle and we will be alone, I cannot risk your life."

"He's right Harry, you need us, you just don't want to admit it." Harry and Ron turned to find Ginny and Hermione on the stairs. They both ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

Hermione slapped him across the face angrily, "Don't you ever do a stupid thing like that again!"

Harry looked at her and than at Ginny, "Why did that feel like deja vu?" All four laughed.

"I'd give you a slap too, but I think you've got enough on your hands. So when can we join?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her, "Join what?"

She looked at him sharply, "The club of course. You do need us, you know."

Harry groaned and put his head into his arms, "How long have you two been listening?"

"Since you mentioned the vampires." Hermione smirked.

Harry turned to glare at Ron, "You knew they were there."

"'Course, but I didn't want to get clobbered by either one of them so I kept my mouth shut. Learned that while they drilled me in anger management."

Harry stared at him before chuckling, than laughing out right.

"So?" Ginny said.

"I can't. Not until I know how many of the vampires will come. Once we know that I'll start recruiting some of the people who haven't deserted me yet."

"The whole Gryffindor house." Ron said.

"No, no students."

"Oh so that excludes us than." Hermione said and Harry turned to her.

"How's that?"

"We're graduating next month." Ron said.

"We are?"

"Yup! I can't wait to get out of here! There's this research job that I want to get at the Ministry. I can't wait!" Hermione practically squealed.

"Bugger off Hermione, I still have a whole year left!" Ginny scowled at her.

"So Harry, I guess we're eligible to join than." Ron smirked.

"Ah no." Three faces fell.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in danger. I don't want to think about you every time we're on the battle ground. I don't want to bury any of you thinking that it is my fault."

Ginny and Hermione scowled, Ron hit him over the head. "Crazy idiot! Don't you think we wouldn't be worrying about you while you're fighting Merlin knows what? You think we're just going to sit here and watch as you go and try to get yourself killed? I don't think so. Harry Potter you must be the craziest person on earth!" Ron yelled.

"For once he's right, Harry. We're going to join you no matter what you say. This isn't just your war anymore, it's ours too." Hermione said.

"Yes, and I won't let my brothers go kill themselves, I'm coming too." Ginny said.

Harry stared at her, "Brothers?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to desert you just because you told me that we were having more like a sister-brother relationship. Besides I think you're too busy to actually get too intimate with someone."

Harry laughed, "All right, you can join, but I want all of you to train extra hard. I don't want to bury my real family."

"Good! Now that that's settled, you can turn around and say hi to the rest of the house." Ron said smirking. Harry stared at him before turning around.

It seemed that the whole Gryffindor House was standing at the balcony over looking the four. They all stood staring at them.

"Good morning guys." Harry said nervously.

"Harry, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Neville said as he emerged from the crowd to stand where they could see him.

"It looks like it." Harry smiled up at him. Before he knew it the whole common room was buzzing with noises as everyone began to fill in and welcome their house-mate back home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier. Things have been going on, and I'm more focused on my grades right now than on writing. They've been kind of down in the dungeons so I have to do something about it. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I promise I'll try and get the other chapter up soon. It is Spring Break here sooo...ya know. Ttyl! 


	10. Chapter 10 Starting Over

**Title Is It Worth It 2: The Final Battle**

**SummaryThe temptation of darkness ebbs away at Harry's last nerve as he attempts to keep his views out of public eyes. Everyone believes he has returned to the light, but has he really or is he fighting for both dark and light, inside himself and in the impending war. **

**Sequel to:_ Is It Worth It? _**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 10 "Starting Over"**

They stood at the head of the table overlooking the vampires and others that have joined into their small, but powerful group.

"Today we have all joined as one for the first time to fight a war. I won't say that it will be easy; I won't lie to you and say that some of you won't die. I can't say that some of you will not be injured in any way. War is brutal and with that comes our failures and our triumphs.

"I understand that some of you have just finished school, and some of you have lived for hundreds of years and have seen your fair share of wars. For many of you this will be your first war."

Harry Potter paused in his speech to glance around the chamber solemnly. They were all looking up at him, hope shining in their eyes. Most of them were vampires, werewolves, students and a couple of elves. They all knew what to expect, even if it was their first time in a war. They knew that to defeat the looming threat, they had to pull together. Werewolves had made pacts with the vampires and the elves have gotten over their animosity towards humans.

They were anxious to start planning, to win this war once and for all. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, they knew that some of them won't see the end of it. They still continued, knowing that what they did was right, if they did not pull together, many more would die and the diversity between humans and elves, werewolves and humans, vampires and humans would never be mended.

"I ask that you do not think of this war as a child's game. You have all seen at least one battle this past year and have seen deaths, you have found that war isn't always about how many you kill or maim, it is about how many lives you save. It is about protecting our rights and our freedom.

"I hope that you will all work together and become stronger. Train together so you know how to work in sync when the time comes. In this army there will be no animosity between races. We cannot allow ourselves to rely on prejudices, we must become strong if we are to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Cheers echoed around the chamber.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled slightly at them.

"We have decided to have small divisions, that way all groups will have their own specialty they can work on. Hermione will read all the names and put each of you into a group that will most likely suit you. When your name is called join the group that you are assigned to. There will be five groups:

"Spies will go around the country and bring back news of what is happening.

Recruiters will try to find people that are not with Voldemort or Dumbledore; you will need to find people that are most suited for the army.

"Strategists will be creating battle plans and all other things that are needed to win a battle before we lose too many.

"Diversionists will create tactics that can be used as a diversion if we need to go into battle that is too risky without a diversion.

"Researchers and potion makers will be translating languages, ancient curses, potion makers will be making healing and poisons.

"All of you will have a chance to recruit the people that you think are most suited for their jobs. There are also going to be five leaders of each group. When you are called to the front you will be given the name of your group and your role."

Harry stepped back and Hermione produced a long list and stood in front of the anxious group.

"When I call your name please come up here.

Andrew Culligan, Potion/Researcher."

A brown-haired vampire walked up to the front and stood on to the side where a sign had popped up next to him, giving him his role.

"Maiolica Wheater, healer" The black haired elf walked up and stood next to the sign that had appeared next to Culligan.

"Drasto Kreug, potions/Researcher." Drasto walked up proudly and stood next to Culligan. He grinned up at Harry and waved. Behind Hermione, Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Remus Lupin, Strategist." Hermione paused and stared as Remus entered through the crowd and stood off to the side next to his sign. The name had surprised her quite a bit. She had heard of the fight between him and Harry and did not know what to expect. She had not seen him in the crowd. Sighing, she sent him a meaningful look and returned to her list.

"Kage Kirai, Diversionist/Captain." Kage strode up and moved to his sign. An emblem engraved itself onto his robes and the words captain gleamed at them.

"Ronald Weasley, Strategist/Captain." Ron went to the strategist group and the captain emblem glowed on his robes as well.

"Ginerva Weasley, Potions/Researcher." Ginny grinned at her as she passed.

Hermione smiled back at her and continued with her list. After twenty minutes, almost everyone had their own groups and were talking like they had known each other almost all their lives. There were only fifteen people left on the list and she didn't know what to do. They had all stood on the floor in front of her, but the list hadn't given her their roles. She sighed and motioned for Harry to come over.

"Something's wrong."

"Why, what's going on?" Harry whispered.

"There are fifteen people whose roles haven't been put up. What do we do?"

"I don't know. Let me see the list." Hermione handed the list to Harry and he read through it.

He turned to those that weren't called and took a deep breath.

"For those that are here, we have not gotten your role for it is either too complicated, or you are good in all the roles. All of you that are in front of us right now must decide which group will suit you the most. I say that you do not choose a group just because your own kind is in it."

Names began showing up on the list and their desired role. Harry grinned at them and began handing the list back to Hermione before freezing. On the list the name he had never expected to see glowed up at him. He snatched it back and read and reread the name. He glanced around the hall and across each group, the person associated with that name was not there.

Harry didn't know what to do, he did not know if the paper had gone faulty or maybe there was someone else with the same name in the room.

"Malachi Michaou, Diversionist." A stealthy vampire emerged from the group and walked to stand next the diversion crowd.

"Neville Longbottom, Diver–Neville are you sure?" Harry began to call out the role before he stopped and looked at his friend. Neville stared at him determinedly under blond hair. Harry smiled at him, "Diversionist."

The names were called out and one by one the fifteen had found their way to their groups. He had skirted the name on the list that was puzzling him. Why was it there?

"Severus Snape, Potions/ Researcher/Captain." The former students of Hogwarts gasped and looked around. No one had shown themselves by that name and Harry didn't know what to do. He knew than that the list was a bit faulty.

"I think the list might have messed up, everyone here has already been given the job they should do."

"Well, I guess I should just leave shouldn't I, Potter?" A voice snapped and everyone turned to the middle of the room. Snape's face came into view and an invisibility cloak fell from his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said. He stepped up next to Harry and glared at his former professor.

Snape didn't answer, however, he was still staring up into Harry's eyes, waiting for his judgment. Almost all the vampires, werewolves, humans, and elves had taken an interest in the man standing in front of them. They had kept up their guard and waited for Harry's word of attack.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Harry asked silently.

"I believe, Potter, that you will need my help with many of the potions that I know you will try to make. You also know that I have been in both of the wars, a DE and part of the Order. I could be a useful asset in this army."

"Did Bumbledork send you?" Kage called from his side of the room. Smothered snickers could be heard as some tried not to disturb the sudden silence.

"No! I do not follow that man like a good little mutt. I came of my own free will. It pains me to have to follow Potter's orders, but if it will get rid of Voldemort than I will do what I have to. I am sick of these cat and mouse games the Order and Voldemort are playing. Now, if you think me worthy enough than I will join, if you do not..." Snape stood watching as Harry turned back to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"He is good with potions, Harry. We can't let him go." Hermione said.

"I hate to agree with her, but Snape does know more about the Order and Voldemort than any of us." Ron said.

"Harry, Snape has been a spy for years, he could teach some of our recruits a thing or two about spying. If they become good enough some can join Voldemort and spy on him. We have to give him a chance." Ginny said, glancing back at Snape.

Harry stared from one face to another. They were all waiting for his final decision. He smiled at them.

"That was exactly what I have been waiting for you to say. Professor Snape will join." He turned back and nodded to his professor. Snape inclined his head slightly and walked in front of the Potion/Research group.

"Professor Snape will also be a partial member of the Spies group. He will give some pointers to the new members and will train them." The small group of spies nodded their heads in approval.

"You are all dismissed until I call you again. I want to you all to meet at least three times a week to work together and devise plans. I do not want any arguments between partners, understood?" He was met with agreements and one by one, the portkeys activated and they disappeared.

"Wow, Potter, I knew you had it in you, but I was not expecting you take control like that." Drasto walked up to them, smiling.

"Drasto, nice to see you under normal circumstances." Harry said.

Drasto chuckled and stuck out his hands, "Sorry for what happened, kind of got carried away this year."

"Yes, well, I should apologize for the show in the North Tower this year. After that I'm surprised you even considered of joining with us."

"One mistake is nothing compared to how many Voldemrot made." Harry started at the name, but chuckled softly.

"Voldemrot, that's a new one."

"Stick around, you might hear more of them from this one. You'll hear more than that actually." Kage said and sat down at the table.

"I'm glad things went our way today. I was a bit worried, there were some that were not too keen on being led by a "meer child" as they called it."

"Did I prove them wrong?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, there weren't that many complaints, so I guess it was okay."

"When do you think Dumbledore will try to intervene?" Ginny asked.

"Soon hopefully. He's due for another bashing." Kage said, he sullenly picked imaginary dirt off his robes.

"Really, I don't understand why you hate the man so much. What has he done to you to make you so angry?" Hermione said and stared at the vampire.

Kage ignored the question. But the sudden flicker of pain in his eyes made everyone else around want to know as well.

"Kage?"

The vampire looked up in to the green eyes and sighed, "Don't worry about it, Dumbledore just did something stupid when I was young and I have never forgiven him for it. It has nothing to do with you. Now, why don't we go back up to the school, I'm sure you humans are hungry."

At the mention of the words Ron's stomach started to rumble and he pressed a palm over it, "I guess it agrees with you." He grinned sheepishly at them.

"All right, let's go. We'll call another meeting later in the week, we need to see how they've progressed." Harry closed his eyes and imaged the fire elemental encircling all of them. As it did, they disappeared into the blaze and found themselves in the kitchen.

"Nice of you to drop by." Remus said as they appeared. The house elves scrambled away from them and busied themselves making dinner.

Harry grinned at him, "Hello to you to." Hermione glanced between the two suspiciously, but decided to confront them later.

"Draco stopped by, he seems to think that Voldemort is trying to contact you, but has no way because somehow that mark on your arm seemed to have disappeared."

Everyone in the room excluding the house elves turned to Harry. Harry frowned at them and lifted his right arm to gaze at the blank spot where the serpent would have been. There was nothing there.

"That's funny. I never would have noticed it, if you hadn't mentioned it."

"Harry, it could be dangerous. It could be just biding its time and making you think it just disappeared. It's like with Tom's diary." Ginny spoke up.

"Well, if it decided to leave and You-Know-Who can't contact you, than we're good. What's there to worry about?" Ron asked. He choked on the sandwich he had grabbed off of Remus' plate when Hermione suddenly hit him.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that, every time someone says it, they jinx it and things go bad."

Ron stared at her and rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed and each grabbed the sandwiches that the elves brought to their table.

"So, anyone up for quidditch after dinner?" Several voices spoke at once.


	11. Chapter 11 To no fault of their own

**To No Fault of Their Own**

I guess today is where it all ends. I never thought I'd get this far. I thought that I would stay out of this war, that I would live my life the way I wanted to; like I planned in the beginning. I guess this isn't what I planned. He betrayed me. I guess I knew that someday it was going to happen, a prophecy is a prophecy and only those involved can make it come true. All our lives we've worked to make that damn prophecy as true as possible and today we will finally put it to rest. 

I have been betrayed by the people I trusted and gained friendships in my enemies. With their help we will end this war once and for all. I'm tired of watching my friends and family die. I'm tired of everything around me. I can't focus on things I want in life without someone telling me that it's unattainable because I have a duty to fulfill. 

My duty. What a joke.

As I stand on this hill, surveying the battlefield below me, I can't help but wonder if the people I am supposed to save are actually down on the field fighting for what is right. Hah, of course they're not. After all their brave talk, not one is on the battleground now fighting for their futures. They all expect me to save them. No matter how much I wish that I was not in this mess right now, I was born into it and it is my "destiny" to see it to the end. 

"Harry!" Ron yells as he scrambles up the hill and comes to rest next to me. "We're losing. The Death Eaters are gaining control and we need a plan."

Staring at the battle, I realize that we were losing. We had vampires, werewolves, and elves and yet we are not strong enough. 

"Do you have a plan?" I turn to him. "No, I don't. We've exhausted all our plans and surprises. We have nothing to go on, but to fight to the finish." I grab his hand to pull him up when he offered. We stand together and watch for a minute. 

"Ron, the only way to win this is if I meet him. Once we start dueling, you—" My mouth shut as Ron stumbled. He grabbed my hands to steady himself and I watched as he once again lost his balance and slid to the ground. 

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling next to him. It was then that I saw the arrow. 

"Don't move!" I gently grabbed the arrow and swiftly pulled it out without putting him into too much pain. 

"Harry, I think it's too late." 

"What're you talking about? I have to heal you and you'll be fine." I pushed my hand at his wound and concentrated. My mind led me through his wound and into his body. I wanted to get to the core and heal the inside and then the outside. My heart stopped as I reached where the arrow had stopped. It had plunged into his heart. I gathered and focused all the energy I could muster and threw it into the 

heart. It glowed for a second before returning to normal, the wound had not closed. I have never tried to stop a wound on the heart. I don't know what to do. 

Pulling out, I let Ron lay on the ground, "I'm sorry, I tried to heal it. I don't know what to do." My body was trembling from exhaustion and Ron seemed to have realized that I couldn't do anything.

"Harry, I knew it was too late. Promise me that you'll take care of Ginny and Hermione. Promise me that you'll get rid of him." 

"I promise, Ron. I'm so sorry, I never should've dragged you into this. You always had my back, whenever I needed you. I will get him for you and I'll make sure Ginny and Hermione are happy." I blink the tears that threatened to fall, away. When I looked back down, Ron was gone. 

"Harry!" Struggling to my feet I turn just as Ginny ran into me. I watch as she sees her brother lying next to me. She immediately let go and slumped next to him.

"Ron? Ron?" I turn my head away from the sight. Ginny burst into tears when she realized that he was not waking. 

"Harry, what happened?" Without looking at her I explained what happened. She was silent for few minutes and I had no idea what was going to happen. Would she blame me? I was able to heal and she knew that. 

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. I don't blame you. He's a casualty of war. We knew the possibilities of this battle when we entered it. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. You can't blame yourself for not being able to save him. I understand and so did Ron." Ginny let her brother go and came to stand next to me. 

"I know you care very much about us all, but putting blame on yourself will just make you lose faith in yourself." 

Turning to her, I put my arms around her. The battle behind us was forgotten and it seems that for only this one minute, nothing else seems to exist but us. "Thank you, Gin. I want you to know that I love you. Tell Hermione goodbye and that I love her too. Take care of yourselves." Letting her go, I surround myself with my fire. Her screams echoed in my mind as I reappear next to the battle. 

Seeing me, Death Eaters run at me, but my mind was on the two lone figures fighting away from the battle. Conjuring my sword, I plunge it into the Death Eaters surrounding me. My body's numb and my elemental, sensing the loss, flared around me in protection. Without much resistance I entered the clearing where the two wizards were fighting. 

"Potter, you can't go there! Stay out of their way, let them fight it out!" I hear Draco call behind me, but I ignore him and stop in front of the two.

Dumbledore was the first to notice me and a second later apparated next to me. "What are you doing here, Harry? Go back to your friends. Stay away from here." 

"Ron's dead." I said softly. Dumbledore hummed sadly. "This is not your fight, you must take your friends and leave here."

I almost laugh at Dumbledore's words. _Humph, not my fight. Than whose is it, if not mine? Has he not drilled into my mind that I would be the one to defeat him? Has he not done everything in order to "train" me to be the 'warrior' he wanted in order to defeat Voldemort?_ Scoffing at my mind's cynicism I walk past Dumbledore and stand in front of Voldemort. 

The man that stood in front of me had no hatred in his eyes. Staring at him, made me realize that the look he was giving me was not of hatred, but of sympathy. For some reason, seeing the look in his eyes made me angry. I guess that I did not like to be pitied and seeing that same look in his eyes made me angry. He did not want pity or sympathy. 

"You can walk away from this, Harry. This does not have to be your fight. I am giving you a chance to back out." 

"You've taught me to always go after what I want. It's too late to back out now, not after I have fallen in too deep."

Voldemort hummed softly. "Why do you fight? What reason do you have anymore? Do you think that they care about you? They ridicule you every chance they get and yet you care about them more than yourself."

"I don't care what they think anymore. This war has gone on for far too long, it's time to end it." I focused my magic onto the Gryffindor sword I was holding and it burst into flame. Without saying another word Voldemort made a swift motion with his wand, after a burst of light, his wand was replaced by another sword. 

"There is still a chance to back out, Serpent. Once you start this duel, there is no turning back." Gritting my teeth I slowly circle around him. As a test I swipe at his midsection with the tip of my sword, only to be blocked by his. 

--

Harry stood stunned as Voldemort disappeared only to reappear behind him. Before Harry could get away, the snake-like man grabs him by the middle and forces him against himself. 

"Look at them. There are none of those that have ridiculed you risking their lives for you. Would you risk your life for them? Would you jeopardize everything you've accomplished in the last two years just so that those who believe you to be nothing more then an ant to be crushed? If you believe that they will become loyal to you for defeating me, then you have deluded yourself." Voldemort hissed. 

"Let go." Harry whispered angrily. He knew what Voldemort said was true, but he could not bring himself to care at the moment. The image of Crouch laying mangled on the floor and Anthony's sorrowful face overwhelmed any regret he was feeling towards his decision. 

"You are blind to those around you. I cared for you, Harry. I cared when no one else did. I trained you and gave you a home. What have they done, except to put you away in an abusive household and then turn on you at the first signs of trouble? Can't you see you don't belong with them; you've always belonged at my side, as an equal."

Harry closed his eyes, the words Voldemort was speaking were truthful. He had given him a home and the wizards have turned their backs on him. Where are they now when he needed them to help fight? 

Harry shook his head. _I can't think that now. I have to keep my promise to Ron and make sure Ginny and Hermione have a future. _As that thought filtered through the jumbled mess Voldemort created in his mind, Harry's senses returned. Opening his eyes, he focused on his body heating up and in the process Voldemort stood back as if he was burned. 

"I have taught you well." 

"You've taught me how to kill. You've taught me how to get revenge on those I hated and you reveled in the pain I inflicted onto your men and prisoners. I wanted a life away from the war and you pulled me right back into it.

"You knew I was trying to run, yet you forced me into obedience. I didn't forget that day when you forced me to accept your teachings. If it wasn't for my friends, nothing you could have told me would've made me stay. I've had enough of charades and everything else you can throw at me."

Harry ran at Voldemort, his body engulfed in his elemental and his sword parried the one Voldemort pushed in front of him in order to protect himself. Locking the swords, neither man was able to push away. 

"You know, I began to believe that you could change. I thought that maybe if I researched your past and helped you remember that you would get at least some humanity in you. I believed that Anthony was able to bring you back. I began to trust you. I even began to think of you as a mentor and not as my captor."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Realizing too late why Voldemort was apologizing, Harry swerved to the side as the dark lord's sword made contact with his skin. Harry stumbled backwards, a hand to his stomach. He could see the blood that was soaking his cloak, yet his body was so numb that the pain had not registered yet. 

He looked up at Voldemort only to see the same sympathetic look the man had given him when he first saw him. A tremor raced through his body and Harry held in a pained scream as the brain finally caught up with his body. He slumped to the ground as it became unbearable. He watched as Voldemort came closer and stood in front of him. 

"It's just a scratch; I shouldn't be feeling this weak. What did you do?" Harry asked quietly. 

"It's poisoned." 

Hearing that, Harry let out a weak laugh. _Was this all that took to kill us? Poison? _He inched his hand closer to his fallen sword and grasped it. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. If I knew this is how it was going to end, I would have taken you away years ago. At least to stop you from experiencing what I had in my childhood."

"No one can truly tell the future, Tom, not even you." Swinging the sword up high with all his might, Harry plunged it deep into the man's chest. Voldemort let out a shocked gasp and stared at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. 

"I'm sorry, Tom, I just couldn't let you take control of this world. At least this time, we both die." Coughing up blood, Voldemort fell on his side. He stared at Harry for a few seconds before a smile spread across his lips. "I'm proud of you, Harry. You've done what none of them have succeeded in doing." With those words Voldemort closed his eyes. In front of Harry, his body disintegrated and was blown into the air. 

Harry lay staring at the spot where Voldemort lay. His smile had imprinted itself on his mind and Harry could not get rid of the image. He slowly turned his head as another body came into his view and began shouting his name. Harry smiled and shook his head sadly. 

"It's poison, don't bother," grasping the hand Harry looked straight into the silver-blue eyes, "Take care of them, Draco." 

"Harry, hold on, Dumbledore's coming." Harry closed his eyes and let himself relax. He knew it was too late; his body had lost too much blood. It was time for him to go. Maybe he'll be happier where his parents were. With another meaningful smile, the Boy-Who-Lived closed his eyes…forever.

--

AN: I know...it's a different chapter 11. Not as good as my old one, but I had to rewrite it because my old chapter died with my last laptop and I didn't save it. Bummer. So I lost 100 reviews...fantastic.


End file.
